Wolverine's Past Connection
by WolfPhantoms
Summary: After X2. The team rescues a young woman who somehow manages to inch through the feral Logan's barriers to his heart. To his horror, she contains secrets to his hateful past. Now he must struggle between love and hatred. I own nothing.
1. Cat Introduction

"Damn!" Logan cursed as another volt of pain lanced through him. Hank McCoy glanced up from his work with an amused look on his face.

"If you would hold still, things would be a whole lot easier," Hank snorted, his blue, furry face went back down to Logan's left arm that was bolted down with metal bind.

"If you would get your big paws off me fur-ball, my LIFE would be a whole lot easier," Logan snapped back. Hank gave him a dirty look before returning to business.

"Logan, I recommend you sit still," Hank warned.

Logan sighed reluctantly and tried to settle down in the large metal chair. Hank had somehow coaxed him down into the infirmary where he was forced into a metal chair with his arms locked down.

For the past few days, Hank "claimed" that he was on the verge of a breakthrough in medicine. Logan could have cared less, except he was the only one around with a healing mutant factor. The blue mutant constantly took samples of Logan's blood, doing god knows what with it.

The blood sampling soon became a damn ritual, but this morning, when Logan assumed the usual, Hank had something else in store. Wolverine was going to be his first test subject, just in case this new medicine had any unusual side affects.

The medicine was painful as it was injected into his blood stream, but squirming wasn't helping much either. Logan didn't know if he should give the fur-ball a knuckle sandwich or go out for a drink after the whole thing was finished.

"Let me know if you feel anything," Hank said as he pulled the needle out from under Logan's skin. Logan glared at him as Hank walked to a metal table that contained all his reports and notes.

Logan blinked as a wave of pain rippled throughout him. He hissed, making Hank turn around in worry. Logan doubled over and clenched his stomach. It felt as if his insides were being ripped out piece by piece.

"Defiantly a knuckle sandwich," Logan growled through clenched teeth as he began to sweat heavily.

"This is an interesting side affect," Hank said calmly and Logan raised his eyes to look at him. The furry scientist had lost his marbles!

Logan's body convulsed involuntarily and his claws shot out like bullets. He gripped the chair until the pain subsided. He frowned at Hank with a revengeful growl as the last few throbs died away. His claws retracted and he suddenly felt extremely tired.

"X Men, there is an emergency. Meet me in my office immediately," Xavier's voice echoed through the speakers. Hank unlocked the metal contraption containing him and Logan stood.

He shook his head, trying to adjust himself. Hank put a kind hand on his shoulder, but Logan shrugged him off. "You're lucky I can barely stand or I would've made Rogue a lovely blue coat," He snarled and stomped off to Xavier's office.

Scott, and Storm were already there, either sitting in the large chairs in Xavier's office or leaning up against the wall. Logan stumbled in after opening the door and he smiled crookedly at them.

"Logan, I was wondering what kept you? I hope alcohol wasn't the factor here," Xavier folded his hands across his desk.

"I think Fuzz Bucket poisoned me. Remind me again why I still stay here?" Logan slurred, his eyes hazed over.

"Storm, can you help Logan into a seat before he collapses onto the floor," Xavier shook his head with exasperation.

"Of course," Storm replied readily and took Logan's arm, guiding him into one of the large leather chairs.

"Now," Xavier began after making sure Logan was going to be all right. "I've noticed a peculiar being in Cerebro. She's a mutant in serious trouble. I need you to go after h-," Xavier stopped as he watched Logan sway in his chair. The silence made the remaining team notice and Storm rushed to his aid. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder, pulling him back so he wouldn't move. To their surprise, Logan didn't shove her away like he normally would.

"I have a feeling that Wolverine's going to be out of this one," Scott said sarcastically.

"You'd love that wouldn't you laser brat?" Logan hissed, his clouded eyes finally clearing as his body healed whatever Hank had done.

"I was hoping for it," Scott replied testily.

Logan released his middle claw and showed it to Scott. Storm slapped Logan on the back of his head and the claw instantly disappeared. Xavier shook his head again and waved them out, "Bring her back."

Logan was quickly to his feet and out the door. Storm and Scott followed down to were the Blackbird rested, ready for use. Scott winced as he stared at it, thinking back to Jean's final moments and that had been over a year ago.

"I really don't want to go," Storm gave a pained sigh and climbed aboard.

"Be happy we don't have to wear the suites," Logan snorted and began to feel stiff as he thought about the black leather. "How do we even know where to look?" Logan complained as he sat down.

"Once we're in the air, Professor X will give us the coordinates," Scott said smoothly. Logan was ready to give him the finger when Storm gave him the I-will-not-tolerate-it look.

When they finally were in the air, Xavier sent them the area to look. Storm grimaced at the area and tried to hold her stress inside. The boys didn't need to know until they got there.

She typed it all up and she sent the Blackbird into the highest speed it could reach. Scott, who sat in the pilot seat, watched Storm with a worried glance.

"Where are we going Storm?" Logan grumbled as he watched through the front window.

Storm was unwilling to give the information away and she bit her lip, "Just some old remains of a building."

None of them talked after that, it felt saddening to be in the Blackbird again. They hadn't gone on any missions since they lost Jean.

The ride didn't take long and soon, Storm and Scott were playing with the controls as the jet landed. When the engines finally stopped the annoying hum, Logan unbuckled and waited by the floor that turned into the steps.

Scott put his finger over the button, but made no move to press it. He gave Logan a sneer.

"I suggest you open it unless you don't want to keep your masculine dignity," Logan snarled.

Storm rolled her brown eyes and pressed the button, to Scott's disappointment. Logan marched off and stopped dead in his tracks. Alkali Lake sparkled ahead of him. He could see the remains of the dam that had cost them Jean and, with a wince, his painful past.

Storm came up behind him, "I didn't want to tell you."

Logan inhaled the crisp pine air then began to trudge through the snow. It had been a few years since they lost Jean and yet it felt like yesterday. The never-ending sorrow he felt sometimes made him think his heart would burst. He had no idea how Scott felt as the laser brat followed Storm and him.

"Okay, where to?" Logan asked as he stopped. The cold barely bothered him as he felt his boots getting wet from the snow.

"The dam," Storm whispered so low that Logan guessed that only he heard with his sensitive hearing. With a contorted grim expression on his handsome features, Storm watched as Logan led the way back down to the dam. The door they had escaped through was still intact and Logan released his claws, expecting the unexpected since they were in the area for the worst.

With one hand, he pulled the door open and the other he held ready for any sort of battle. Scott went to the other side of the door and placed a hand on his visor, also waiting for something dangerous to emerge.

"Clear," Scott said quietly when the door was open enough so he could see. Logan went in first and cocked his head. Nothing. He beckoned the others to follow and they soon traveled the haunting remains of Stryker's base.

Logan's strong sense of smell told him someone was there, someone that defiantly needed a good wash. He stopped quickly when the sound of wet feet running away came to his ears. Afraid that he would lose their objective, though for him it was like hunting down prey, he ran in the sounds general direction.

Scott and Storm didn't ask as he surged ahead, winding through the long corridors. The frantic sound of feet was getting louder to the point that Scott and Storm both heard the noise.

Logan's memory began to seep into the front of his mind as he ran through the dark corridors. He could see every inch of the area and recognized the certain hallways where he had run nude and in pain to get away from Stryker's goons.

"Logan! You go on ahead, we can't see anymore!" Storm shouted and he heard them stop. Logan didn't pause to answer and went on ahead. He began to feel the adrenalin pumping through him, giving him the pleasure of actually hunting something while getting all his nerves in a jumble. The only other times he felt like this was when he was cage fighting and giving his opponent a good whacking.

Now he could smell the mutant strongly and he could see random things that wouldn't have been there, so he assumed that this is where the mutant stayed. There was a very dead looking chair with blankets all folded up neatly on top of it and the small remains of a fire rested near it.

Logan stopped and investigated, then froze when he heard a faint whimper. His eyes darted into the shadows and he saw a young woman cowering behind the chair. He hesitantly stepped forward, unsure if he was going to get his head blown off or get greeted.

Logan noticed the woman's frightened gaze was on his claws so he slowly retracted them, so he wouldn't startle her. The adrenaline he was feeling before soon died and he stood there, panting as the exhaustion from both Hank's concoction and his excited body formed into one.

"Well do you want help or not?" Logan demanded. He had a very short patience, especially when he wasn't getting any responses.

The woman finally removed her stare from his hands and went to his face. He noticed that her eyes were a dark violet and he instantly felt pulled in. Absorbed in her eyes, he didn't notice that she had come out of hiding and was making her way to him. Suddenly Logan gasped and the trance was broken as his body stopped moving. He watched the woman raise her hand directly pointing at him.

_Oh shit! Not another Magneto._ Logan groaned and he felt her poking with her powers at his ademantium.

"We're here to help you!" Logan shouted as his back arched, sending him crashing to his knees.

"I can handle on my own," The woman replied coolly and she smiled in triumph as she saw a grimace of pain in his face.

"Listen, I'm with the X men! We've come to help you from Charles Xavier," Logan hissed.

"Charles Xavier?" She whispered in amazement and dropped her hold of him. Logan went sprawling to the floor, trying to catch his breath. He felt himself blackening out, but he struggled to keep awake. The woman knelt over him and lifted his head onto her lap. Logan tried to struggle away from her, he didn't need to be mothered, hell, he didn't need to have someone be concerned for him.

"Let it come," She soothed. Man her voice was addicting and Logan fought her enchanting voice. He really did want to obey, but what would she do when he went out? She continued her soft whisper in his ear and before Logan could struggle anymore, he went out like a light.

000000

Cat stared at the man who had just passed out in her lap. He had mentioned Charles Xavier. He was still alive? Cat could scarcely believe it. She again studied the man below her and reached down and touched his neck with her index and middle finger. She searched for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found his heartbeat.

She carefully lowered his head on the hard ground and put one of her blankets in replace of her legs underneath him. She started a fire and continued to stare at him. He suddenly stirred slightly and opened his eyes. She heard a soft groan escape past his lips as he sat up.

He looked at her with a blank features and Cat wondered what he was thinking about. She couldn't remove her eyes off of him; he had such a handsome face. He stood and dusted his pants off.

"Are you going to leave this dump and come with me or are you going to stare at me for the rest of your days?" He snapped and Cat was taken aback by his sudden rudeness.

Her past had never been a pleasant one, mutants and non-mutants both hunting for her. When she first saw them enter she had thought that they were from some mutant facility here to kill her, but now she realized that they had come from Xavier. She had heard of him, helping out lost and confused mutants.

Her train of thought disappeared as the man sighed. "You do realize I can take you by force," He growled.

"And you do realize that the metal in your body won't exist a second longer if you even try," Cat snapped back. She noticed a hint of amusement in his face.

"Well are you coming or not?" He asked her. Cat hesitantly agreed, still unsure of how trustworthy this man was.

The man went first, walking slowly down the tunnels, but Cat began to notice that he kept on wincing as he stared down a certain few hallways.

"Have you been here before," She asked and her voice echoed.

The man continued his silence so Cat continued, "Do you have a name?" She wanted to hear him talk; it felt awkward in the silence he created.

"Wolverine," He gave a loud sigh as if he was completely uninterested where the conversation was going. Cat waited for him to ask a few questions, but he didn't.

"Well, my name is Catherine, Cat for short," she jogged to his side and fell into step with him. Wolverine looked away from her as if she was a horrible nuisance. "So is it just Wolverine or are you called something else?" She pressed.

"Logan," came the grunted reply.

Logan," Cat repeated, pleased that her questioning got somewhere.

"You guys still in here?" Logan shouted suddenly, making her jump as his voice carried. Who ever he was talking to didn't answer and Logan gave a very annoyed grumble.

The door wasn't very far and Cat noticed that it was open instead of being safely closed. A woman was leaning against it so it wouldn't slam shut. When she noticed Logan she smiled as if she found a jewel, but he marched passed her, still grumbling to himself. When the woman turned to her, Cat gave a halfhearted wave.

"Well, I guess the brute managed to get her out," A man came up to them.

"I do have persuasion skills ya know!" Logan shouted from where he stood, resting against a tree.

"Hi," Cat smiled. The woman and man both smiled back.

"We're the X men," the man began, and Cat nodded quickly.

"Wolverine already told me," She pointed in Logan's direction. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my name is Ororo Munro, but just call me Storm. Everyone else does and this is Scott Summers, code name Cyclops," Storm took Cat's hand and led her to a large black jet. Logan was already there, watching her like a hawk.

000000

God she was gorgeous. Logan wouldn't deny that. She was a little unnourished, but that still didn't hide her feminine features. Her large, baggy clothes made it even worse for him as part of her shirt fell gently off one shoulder. Storm ushered her into the jet, followed by Scooter.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott demanded when Logan didn't look up at him.

"None of your goddamned business that's what!" Logan growled and went into the jet.

Storm had put Cat in the closest seat to the front of the jet and Logan took the seat across from her. He noticed Cat's eyes on him, but tried to pay no heed.

"How long have you been there?" Storm asked, giving Cat a side-glance.

"About a year," Cat shrugged. Logan noticed that her attention was on Storm so he returned to watching her. Something about her was oddly familiar and Logan began to get frustrated while he tried to figure it out.

Storm nodded her head, "Why?"

Cat looked away and stared at the Blackbird's wall. Not getting a reply, Storm closed her mouth and returned all her focus on driving.

Logan watched as a tear ran down that beautiful face and he wanted to slap Storm upside the head. Why couldn't that woman leave things alone? Cat brushed her long blond hair away from her face and sniffed.

"Are we there yet?" Logan sighed, and closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair.

"Just for your enjoyment, we'll be taking the long way home," Scott said readily.

"Oh go screw yourself," Logan opened one eye. He heard a gentle giggle and looked over. Cat was smiling at him, her hand over her mouth to contain herself.

00000

"Cat, just to forewarn you, these two are terrible," Storm put a hand against her forehead as if she had a headache though Logan knew she didn't have one.

"Okay, our home is up ahead," Scott announced.

"Here's the deal, it's YOUR home, not mine," Logan sniffed.

"Admit it, it is yours just as it's ours," Storm eyed him. Logan gave a grunt.

The Blackbird came to a rest with a jolt. This time Logan pressed the button for the stairs himself and went down. Cat looked at Storm confused.

"He hates flying," She explained. Cat formed her mouth into an 'oh' before following them through a very large hanger.

She was amazed with every sight around her, the blue tiles to the Xs on the doors. Storm took her by the arm and entered an elevator. The next floor was beautiful and she heard young people talking happily.

_I could get used to this_. She smiled fondly at living here and at Storm's request entered a room. It was an office and a man in a wheelchair sat behind the desk.

"Good afternoon Cat. My name is Charles Xavier, how are you?" He asked while coming to her.

"Nice to meet you Professor Xavier. I'm a little tired, but all right," She said quickly, answering his question.

"I was hoping you would be interested in staying-," He began.

"Oh, can I?" Cat's eyes light up as he nodded.

"Of course. I will send for Scott. He does the best tour of the dorms," He gave her a comforting smile and Scott opened the door as he was mentally summoned.

Cat half listened to Scott's tour as he led her around the mansion. She desperately wanted to shower and go to sleep, but Scott seemed to show her every little speck of the place. When he finally showed her the dorm she would be in, she gave a sigh of relief.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," Scott finished and closed the door behind him.

The room was fairly large with a window facing the backyard of the mansion. The sunlight bounced off a twin-sized bed that was off to one side. A small desk and a dresser took up the last two walls. The wall with the desk however had two doors side by side. The first one contained a small walk in closet and the other was a bathroom.

Cat suddenly noticed that there was a connecting door on the other side of the bathroom. She opened it and noticed Logan with his back turned to her. So she was going to be sharing a bathroom with him.

"Didn't your mother teach you to knock first?" He rumbled. Cat was shocked that he had even noticed her.

She assumed that it was all right to enter so she went to his side. He was facing the window, staring off into space.

"I want to apologize about my actions before, I shouldn't have attacked you," Cat said quietly with all her heart. She didn't want Logan to get the wrong impression about her.

"I would have," He returned and finally looked at her. With a blank expression he went and sat on his bed.

"So what's your mutation? I don't know how anyone can have claws like that," Cat asked, curious about him.

"I can heal and I have sharpened senses," He leaned back onto his bed. Cat winced at the thought of smelling her with a sensitive nose like he had. She wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Thank you for helping me," Cat said finally after a long terrible silence. Logan gave his usual grunt. He seemed such a loner so she left him alone.

After taking a shower and dressing into a pair of slightly big blue jeans and a black t-shirt, Cat crawled onto her bed. Her ever-present hunger died away a little as her body demanded some rest.

Cat awoke in a shivering fit, and she looked out the window. She had slept the entire afternoon and evening away. Her clock read ten to eleven and she groaned. Her frightful nightmares needed to stop, but she didn't know how to prevent them.

There was a softer groan from the floor near her bed and she froze. She leaned over and saw Logan lying on his side, blinking back up at her. He was wearing only blue jeans so he had to have been either in bed or getting ready to.

"What happened?" She demanded softly.

"You tell me, I was pulled through the bathroom into your room. Some powerful mutation," Logan groaned again as he slowly got to his feet.

Cat felt her face go white as she watched him with sheer terror. She had never called metal in a long time, why was it starting again?

"I'm so sorry!" She cried and tried to touch him, but he began to walk away. Even through her fright he impressed her. His personality about life and his muscled frame both made her want him desperately for herself.

"Just don't drag me around anymore," Logan shot back at her and went back into his own room. Cat stared after him and laid back down. She tried to get comfortable, but the worries of summoning metal to her made her nervous. She didn't want to hurt Logan again.

Feeling worried to the extreme, Cat got up and walked briskly to Logan's room. With his attitude, she was sure he would be able to cheer her up with one of his crack comments.

"Now what?" Logan growled and he turned his head to her. He was watching TV, lying on his back in the bed. His hands were under his head, propping him up.

"I can't sleep," Cat admitted. She noticed Logan's face soften and he watched her timidly come to him and sat down on the edge of his bed.

000000

Sympathy. Logan's heart began to fill with it. He sat up and waited her to either leave so he could continue watching the news or start talking.

"I began to have nightmares when I was fifteen. I don't know what their about, but I always have them," she shrugged. Logan sensed stress around her and tried to comfort her, but he didn't know how. He wasn't one for comforting someone.

"Can I stay with you tonight," She looked at him with a pleading quaver.

Logan wanted to turn her down, but couldn't. He could only shrug and moved over so she could crawl in.

"How old are you anyways?" He asked quietly as she snuggled into his side. Cat began to softly move a finger across his side, uncomfortable with the question. Logan shifted so she would stop rubbing her finger over his skin.

"Twenty one," She replied. Logan held back a snort of surprise. He thought she was a whole lot younger.

Logan turned off the television so they were consumed in darkness. He wrapped a hand protectively around her and he felt her snuggle in closer, her forehead bumping his side.


	2. Wolverine's Shopping Spree

_Hell, she's making me soft._ Logan thought angrily to himself. She shouldn't be here; she should be in her own bed, not with him.

He felt her put an arm over his stomach as she stretched and fell asleep. _I could get used to this_. He winced at that thought and soon fell asleep.

Logan awoke early, five to be exact. He found himself on his side, his chest touching Cat's back. He had curled around her and he instantly felt uneasy. His arm was draped across her side and he could feel her body rise and fall as she breathed. _You're getting mushy Logan,_ a little voice inside his head kept repeating. Logan pushed the voice away and slowly removed himself from the bed.

Using his stealth as a helper, he sneaked into the bathroom to clean up. When he returned about thirty minutes later, her eyes were open. Again Logan felt like he was being pulled into those large violet eyes and he stood there. Shaking his head suddenly, he pulled his gray t-shirt over his head and adjusted it. He tucked half of it into his blue jeans and sat down.

"Morning," he stated gruffly and pulled his boots on. Cat made no notion that she was going to move.

"You okay Logan?" She asked suddenly. Logan looked up at her. Of course he was fine, why was she asking him something like that?

"You're kinda fidgety today," She said matter of fact like.

"I'm fine," Logan defended himself quickly. Cat got to her feet and watched him.

"Can you wait for me? Scott gave me a tour, but I wasn't really paying attention," She admitted.

"Scott gave you a tour? No wonder your mind traveled. I think he likes the sound of his own voice, maybe that's why he talks so much," Logan gave one of his rare grins. Cat took that as 'I'll wait' and she ran off to change into the other clothes she had been given.

When Cat returned, she had put on a very baggy shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She stretched the shirt down a little nervously and Logan frowned. She only smiled at him and Logan shrugged of his concern.

Logan took her to the kitchen. Even at this time in the morning, the teachers were up and eating breakfast before their young pupils came crashing through the door. He left her at the doorway and went rummaging through the fridge.

"Good morning Catherine, how was your first night?" Xavier gave her a smile and offered her a seat next to him. Cat took it and sat down and grinned.

"I would like you to meet Hank McCoy and Kurt Wagner. Hank works in the lower levels of this place and Kurt teaches philosophy," Xavier pointed to each of them. Both blue mutants nodded their heads and returned to their breakfast.

"Logan, I hope you didn't get lost in the fridge," Storm sighed after Logan stood in front of the fridge for some time.

"He must be missing his chew toy," Scott hissed with a taunting look on his face. Storm gave him a shove with a warning glance.

Logan spun around, "Keep it up and I'll be shoving your head up your ass."

"Logan! Scott's just being a sourpuss, leave him!" Hank ordered and Logan glared at each of them in return then went back to looking in the fridge.

"Hey Logan, throw me that bagel over there," Cat pointed when Logan looked at her. Then he did just that, he threw it at her. She caught it and Kurt clapped approvingly.

Logan found what he was looking for, a grapefruit. He leaned into the counter and released his middle claw in one hand to the surprise of everyone else. He began to casually peel the fruit with his claw.

Cat ate slowly though Logan knew she was near starved. She listened mainly on the conversation that was being discussed, classes and who was planning on giving a pop quiz.

"Well Cat, what are you planning to do today?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure," Cat shrugged.

"How about shopping? Logan isn't teaching today, he teaches gym which is every other day, so he can take you," Xavier nodded his head.

Logan took a bit of his grape fruit and blinked. He began to shake his head, "I-,"

"I'd love to!" Cat jumped to her feet.

Logan gave a large sigh and finished his grapefruit. When Cat finished he took her to the garage where Scott's motorcycle sat.

Cat stopped just as Logan sat down and he waited for her, "What?"

"I don't have any money," Cat pulled her bangs away from her face.

Logan gave a loud exhale, "You know, Xavier is one of the richest guys probably in the country. He gave each of his X men a credit card. Including me."

"Are you sure, I mean, I don't want to spend your money," Cat was hesitant.

Logan chuckled, "I really don't spend it, so it's kinda built up."

Cat thought about it some more then went behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Logan felt an awkward sensation rush through him, but he shrugged it off.

He started the bike up and drove it down the roads into the city.

000000

Love, Cat was sure that was what she was feeling. She had never felt anything like it before and she felt silly like a young teenage girl. Logan was the one that hadn't given up and rescued her, and then he gave her comfort with the issue that she never showed. And now, she believed that her heart was beginning to claim him. She didn't know if he felt the same way, but for now, she would let it be a secret crush.

She hugged Logan tighter as the wind blew around them. She felt him tense up a little at her touch and she began to wonder what life had been like for him. He seemed to shy away from every little touch she gave him, even when they first met.

The city was crowded, but Logan pulled into a malls parking lot. "We're going to have to walk," Logan said as he pulled the key out the ignition. Cat didn't want to let go of him and with a little squeeze around his gut, got off the motorcycle.

She felt Logan's eyes watch her and he followed slowly behind. Cat eased down her pace so he caught up with her.

"I really don't do the shopping thing so you're on you own," Logan grunted and winced as all the voices came to him as they entered the mall. His sensitive hearing picked up on every little voice and when they all jumbled together, it sounded like someone was screaming in his head.

"You are going to have to sign the receipts, remember? This is your credit card with your name on it," Cat poked him in the ribs.

Cat didn't know where to start first, she had never actually shopped for fun before and she was a little uneasy about the whole thing. She grabbed Logan's hand to his surprise and took him into a small store. A few women with their husbands were walking around and it made Cat a little down hearted. She thought about Logan being that, then scolded herself silently. Logan was a loner and he would always be one, but Cat kept her hopes up that at some point he would lower the barriers to his heart.

She picked out a few items for herself that she thought was to her liking then went back to Logan who was pacing a little near the changing rooms. Cat held up what she had found, a few pairs of blue jeans that actually fit her and some simple t-shirts.

"That's it?" Logan asked, somewhat amazed.

"Well, yeah," Cat said somewhat shyly. She didn't know what he had thought she was going to do. Logan began to shake his head with frustration.

"Usually when I have to go on the girls' little shopping sprees, they give me arm loads of shit to carry around. You on the other hand have only a few clothes to last you about three days," Logan led her back into the racks in irritation.

"Okay, I know that you are going to need some warmer clothes and just more clothes to wear, you had to have seen something more besides that," Logan looked at her in disgust.

"Well, I-," Cat stammered. She didn't want to force him into a whole day shopping with her! He leaned close to her ear, "I have over a million bucks on this damn credit card and if you don't spend at least half of it, I'll be ringing your ever loving neck."

Cat didn't try to hide her wide-eyed shock as he looked at her. She didn't have to be told twice and by the time they left, Logan was helping her carry a couple bags worth.

"Where to next?" He asked, pleased that she had found more things to buy.

Cat began to blush and she looked in the general direction that the store was in. Logan followed her gaze and she waited for his reaction. He didn't even blink.

"Well? What the hell are you standing and looking at me for? Go on!" He nodded his head in the direction and slowly followed her. "I'll wait outside, let me know when you're ready," Logan said calmly and sat down on one of the hard benches outside of the store.

Cat gave him a contorted, nervous, face then went inside Victoria Secret.


	3. Cat's Connection

000000

It didn't take her long to come back out and get him. Logan was actually a little jumpy about going in there, but he managed to pay for her things. Many of the women inside gave him flirtatious smiles and Logan gave a snort. Cat's head rose, but then lowered back down to the brown tiles on the floor.

They began to explore the mall, with most of her shopping done. He noticed that she was staring at a men's store and her bright eyes looked into his. Logan shook his head, "Oh no."

"Come on Logan! I'm spending all your money on myself. It's time you went shopping," She half dragged him into the store.

Logan cringed at the strong smell of cologne as Cat dragged him inside. She gave him a measuring up and down then pulled out a golf shirt. She held it up to him with an interested face.

"Listen, Cat, I'm not the type of guy," Logan shook his head again and slowly backed himself up. Cat studied the shirt again then with a shrug, put it back on the shelf. Logan sighed his relief and thought they would be able to go now, but Cat continued inward.

Logan inhaled deeply then walked behind her. She picked up a white t-shirt and held it to him, "You're trying this one on."

Logan winced then settled her down outside the dressing room. He grabbed the shirt from her and stalked off, mumbling about how soft he was becoming.

Logan came out with the shirt on for her enjoyment. When he walked out though, her eyes sparkled mischievously. With a roll of his eyes he faced the mirror, but the shirt was actually to his liking.

It pressed hard against his skin, revealing the curve of his muscles on both his arms and stomach. He turned back to Cat, "Okay, you happy now? We'll get it, but that's it."

Cat only nodded and waited for him at the cash register. When he came out with his old gray one on, Cat wrinkled her nose at him. She turned the man behind the counter, "I would like to buy this shirt." She turned to Logan, "Then your putting it back on."

The man behind the counter laughed a little then handed Logan the shirt. Logan took it and put it back on.

"I think we can go," Cat said as they headed back the way they came. Logan gave a shrug, and then he stopped dead in his tracks. Cat stopped a ways ahead, and frowned.

"What?"

"Uh, we have a motorcycle," Logan growled and began to pull out his phone. Cat began to laugh and they began the walk back to the bike.

"Hey, Scott, I know that this is your lunch, but we kind of got in a jam and we need you to come and pick us up…" Logan put the bags down by the motorcycle and listened to the other end. "Well then get Hank to do it, the fur-ball has nothing better to do anyways."

Logan hanged up and put it back in his pants pocket, "Laser brat." Cat giggled at him.

"Your terrible," She put her bags down too. "So what's going to happen now?"

"Cyk is going to get Hank to come and pick us up."

"Well, are we just going to leave the bike here?" She stared at the beautiful blue bike.

"I'll drive it back," Logan snarled, but instead of an angry snarl, it was a gentler one. _I'm way too mushy._ Logan told himself for the hundredth time.

"Logan, later on, can we talk?" Cat asked unexpectedly. Logan frowned, what did she need to talk about?

"About what?" He asked for his thoughts.

"I'll tell you later on," Cat promised slowly. She shifted uncomfortably and he knew that she was afraid to talk what ever she needed to talk about. Her eyes brightened up, "Well, how about we make Hank take back all our stuff and we go out and get a bite to eat? I'm starving."

"Alright, do you know of any certain place?"

Cat sadly shook her head and stared at the ground, "I never really have been around these parts before."

Logan felt sorry for her and he was about to get closer then he stopped himself. Cat was watching him in the corner of her eye and he could sense that her heartbeat had gone up.

"So did we run out of fuel?" A familiar voice with a loud honk came to their ears. Hank drove up in his pickup truck. The furry man took one look at the bags and began to chuckle.

"Run out of room have you? Come on, put it all in the back," Hank watched with slight amusement as bag after bag of stuff was thrown into the pickup. When the last bag was finally put into the truck, Hank waved to them then drove away.

Cat went on the motorcycle behind him and they drove off down to a little café where Logan decided to take her to lunch. He parked in front of if and Logan gave her his arm. Cat took it and they went to the hostess.

"Table for two sir?" The woman asked as they walked up. Logan nodded and she took them to a little table outside on the balcony. Logan sat down and leaned back in his chair. Cat sat across from him and began to look at the menu. Logan only watched her and when the waitress came, he ordered a beer and burger.

While they waited for the food to arrive, they stared at each other. Logan could tell that his silence was making her fidgety, but he didn't care.

"So how do you know this place?" Cat asked as she looked around.

"Storm and Rogue actually made me come here at one point," Logan chuckled.

"Huh, probably forced you didn't they," Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Logan chuckled a little harder. She was good with finding his little issues about life.

Their food came and they didn't talk after that. Logan enjoyed her company even if it was just standing near him.

"Okay, I barely know anything about you," Logan said after a bite. Cat blinked at him, a little startled.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" Cat asked and finished her drink.

"Why were you at Stryker's base?" Logan finished his burger and sipped his beer.

Cat shifted, "I was just on the run, and that was the only place I could find."

The waiter gave Logan the bill and Logan paid it. He stood and took her back to the motorcycle.

0000000

The day had gone by fast for Cat. Logan had taken her back to the mansion though he claimed that this was probably the dullest place he'd ever take her. Cat didn't find it as boring as he found it though. She had gone exploring the rest of the mansion and even got a small tour from a girl named Rogue.

Hank had made dinner that night. Cat had thought that it had been wonderful though Logan said it was 'death by food'. Cat had to admit that it was an interesting argument.

Afterwards, everyone went to his or her dorm. Cat quickly claimed the bathroom and got ready for bed. Through Logan's door, she could hear him moving around. She dried her one last time then went through his door.

She found him in only his blue jeans. Cat wondered if he slept like that all the time. He turned to her, "Hey kid."

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you," Cat watched him turn off the television and move over so she could sit down. She did and fiddled with her fingers on her lap.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, watching for any emotion on her beautiful face.

"What do you remember from your past?" She asked quietly. She heard him stiffen up.

"Why?" He sounded unsure and for the first time, Cat thought she heard fear.

"Just tell me please," She knew she was pleading but she desperately wanted to know.

Logan hesitated, and then began. Cat listened, her heart beginning to beat faster with every word that passed his lips. When he finished, tears were in her eyes. She felt Logan put his finger underneath her chin to raise her head, "Now do you want to explain why you needed me to tell you that?"

Cat looked into his eyes and felt more tears build up, "What if I told you I helped make you what you are."

Logan lowered his hand, as if she had just bitten him. Cat winced, "I wanted to tell you before, but I was afraid."

Logan grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as if she was a rag doll, "Why! Tell me!"

"I kept you under control when Stryker used you like a guinea pig. I tried to make him stop, but I couldn't," Cat explained through tears. She slowly grabbed his wrist and put his hand underneath her shirt.

Logan had no idea what she was doing and tried to yank his hand away, but with a small magnetic pull, she kept his wrist in her hand. "Do you feel that?" She made sure desperation was in her voice.

She felt his fingers touch her skin with uncertainty. Cat knew that he felt the scars on her side when his eyes widened and he looked into her face with a contorted pain.

"He tortured me until I gave up," She whimpered and let go of his wrist. Logan withdrew it and put it comfortingly around her as she cried. Cat cried hard, she buried her face into his chest as he rocked her back and forth.

"Come on, you need to rest," Logan said gently and began to pull himself to the head of the bed. He still had his arm wrapped around her so Cat went with him.

Just like the night before, Cat snuggled next to him hearing his gentle breathing. Logan turned the light off and rolled over to his side so he could see her. He grabbed her hands and just stared into her eyes.

"I'm sor-," Cat began, but Logan shushed her.

"Rest," He ordered to her, so Cat did. She nuzzled in close to him and fell asleep with Logan holding her in his arms.

When Cat woke, the sun was shining brightly into the room. The first thing she saw was Logan since she was facing him. He was still sleeping; his whole face was gentler than she had ever seen it.

He was so close to her his forehead was pressed up near her nose. His arm was draped lazily over her side, flinching a little in his sleep.

She was happy that he hadn't hurt her because of their past connection. When she had first seen him when he had come for her, Cat had at first thought that he was there to kill her, but the mention of Xavier had taken those thoughts away. Then when she told him of his past and he shook her, she was afraid for her own safety, but again he had done something else, he had comforted her. Cat continued to stare at his face and smiled. He was cute.

Without really thinking she lowered herself to his face and kissed him gently on the lips. To her enjoyment he began to kiss her back, but she knew he wasn't fully aware with what he was doing. In a split second, he opened his eyes, 'what the hell' written all over his face.

He tried to pull away, but Cat didn't want to let up. She put a hand on the back of his head, playing with his hair.

"Cat, you're playing with a bomb, Cat," Logan said worriedly when she finally broke the kiss.

"I can control metal remember? I can deactivate a bomb," Cat replied smoothly and began to kiss down the side of his neck. When she reached one of the large tendons by his shoulder, he involuntarily released his claws. Cat knew he wanted her to be frightened of them, but she continued to kiss his tendon.

"You're playing with a bomb Cat," Logan's breathing began to get ragged.

"And I told you, I can deactivate," Cat said between kisses. She began to rub her fingers up and down the smooth metal claws. With a gentle push of her mutant ability, she put his claws back into their hiding places.

"What are you doing Cat?" Logan moved away, but Cat moved closer.

A knock on his door made them both separate. Cat heard Logan sigh as if the door saved him. Cat held back the heartbreaking pain.

"Logan! Wake up!" They both winced at Scott's voice.

"I'll get it," Cat whispered with a glance to Logan.

"No!" Logan snarled quietly and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back to the bed and then went to the door himself.

000000

Logan opened the door so only his head could be seen. Scott tried to look inside his room, but couldn't, "What do you want Cyk?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Cat is. I've been knocking on her door for quite some time. The professor wants her in the Danger Room, NOW!" Scott gave him a glare then stalked off.

Logan closed the door and looked back at Cat. She was still sitting where he had put her. He eyed her suspiciously, "Well? Why are you still here?"

Cat gave a loud sigh then got up and went to her own room. Logan shook his head and changed himself. He found Cat waiting for him in the hallway.

"I don't know where the Danger Room is," Cat admitted.

"Follow me," Logan snapped dryly and led her to the elevator. Logan heard a loud thumping noise coming from down a few other hallways. Bobby Drake and Rogue came running past, Rogue playfully screaming. Just as they ran past, Cat shied away from them, cowering near Logan's side.

The elevator doors opened and Logan pushed her in, not willing to give her the comfort she wanted. She calmed herself down and watched the elevator numbers drop.

Logan couldn't look at her. What the hell did he get himself into? He had been nice to her, the nicest he'd ever been to anyone. Then she took an advantage and tried to claim him. He couldn't, wouldn't, go through love again. He had loved one woman in the part of his life he remembered and then with a rush of water, she had been torn away from him. Jean did have Scott. Logan couldn't hide that fact, but the love he had for her hadn't died down even if she was dating One Eye.

Cat was a connection to his hateful past. She even helped him become the… killer, he was. _She was one of them!_ The voice came to him again. That voice had been right all along, besides, she didn't need to have someone like him. For Pete's sake, he was willing to kill her last night.

Leave. That was the only solution Logan could think of. Go back to searching for answers and leave for a while. Cat would be able to go off and she would be out of his way. He would leave tonight. Logan smiled at the plan and took her the last of the way to the Danger Room.

"Well Logan, I'm glad you found her. Scott's been searching high and low this morning." Logan got the idea that Xavier had known where she had been the entire time.

"Just looked a little harder," Logan fixed his eyes on Scott.

"Dog breath," Scott mumbled under his breath. Logan gave him a dirty stare, but that was what he wanted. Scott was his 'feeling reliever'. He could snap at Scooter and the guy would snap back.

"Oh, go stick it where the sun don't shine," Logan snarled back, feeling some tension relieved right there.

"Are you feeling better Cat?" Xavier asked, trying to ignore the little squabble going on.

Cat began to chuckle, "Yes."

"Good. Cat, I was wondering if you would show us some of your talent in the Danger Room. We would just like to see some of your skills and what you can improve on."

"I'd love to, but be warned, I haven't used my gifts for a while."

Logan gave a loud snort, "Just the other night." He grinned when he saw some blushing and glaring at him.

"What happened?" Xavier inquired curiously.

"I was pulled into her room while she was dreaming. Then thrown around for awhile before landing on the floor," Logan shook his head at the memory, but he still had the smirk on his face.

"Can I go in the Danger Room now?" Cat asked quietly and before an answer was given to her, she went down into it anyway.

"Smooth Logan," Storm glared at him. Logan gave a shrug and walked up to them so he could watch.

"So she has nightmares? I wonder why," Scott frowned in thought. Logan held in his breath. He didn't want to tell One Eye or anyone about their past connection.


	4. On the Run

"Okay Cat. We'll start with something easy then work our way up," Xavier told her through the microphone then pressed a large blinking green button. Three robots came through little hidden doors in the walls. Logan watched Cat flick her wrist and one went crashing into others. She smiled triumphantly at the team.

"Let's try level five. You are higher than I expected," Xavier told her. Cat gave him a thumb up and waited for more.

A dozen robots came stomping through the open doors. Logan watched with interest as she tried to fight all of them off, but it seemed that she could only focus enough power to one at a time. Instead of all crashing into each other, they dodged the attacks. Logan saw fear well up on her face.

"She's good," Scott nodded his head approvingly, but Logan noticed her flaws. She wasn't doing too well at all. The robots had her surrounded, dodging the things she tried to throw at them, including each other.

"GET AWAY!" Cat screamed suddenly, startling the team. With an odd moan, Logan began to feel himself being pulled to her and it wasn't any feelings he felt either. He tried to plant his feet firmly on the ground, but his ademantium skeleton pushed harder against him.

"Logan? What's going on?" Storm asked worriedly as they all watched his body begin to shake violently.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" He snapped and then with a stronger pull, his body went crashing through the bulletproof glass. While being thrown through the air, his claws were released and he smashed into one of the robots. Bits of robot went sailing as he destroyed one by one.

When they were all destroyed, Logan's body was suddenly his own again and he dropped from floating to flat on his back. Blood began to trickle down his face, but he was too weak to rub it off. He looked at the middle of the floor and saw Cat standing there, staring at him in horror.

Sharp pangs of pain ran through him as he felt glass protruding out of his skin. He looked at the smashed window, but noticed no one looking out of the remaining windows. A loud whooshing sound from the door echoed and he heard running feet.

"Oh my goddess! Logan!" Storm was by his side, her whole face mixed between fear and sorrow. Xavier leaned over his head, compassion filling his voice.

"Take him to the infirmary," He ordered. Beast came running in and picked Logan up, though Logan would have rather walked. He didn't need all this helpful shit though he felt like half of his body was missing.

He looked back at Cat, feeling hatred and pain mix together. His eyes never met hers as the door closed between them.

000000

"What have I done?" Cat began to cry. She spun to Xavier, "What have I done!"

"Catherine, please calm down. Everything's going to be all right," Storm put a comforting arm across her shoulders.

"No it's not all right," Cat whimpered between sobs. "I helped give him the ademantium and now I've been hurting him since I got here." Cat noticed the stricken faces and cried even harder.

Cat looked at each of them, "I love him." The words came out like they weren't hers. She blinked and scolded herself silently. It was supposed to be her secret.

"Oh, sweetheart," Storm tucked Cat's bangs behind her ears.

"Cat, why don't you go and take a break for a while? Storm will take you to down to the lake," Xavier said calmly.

"What about Logan," Cat said quickly, her tears finally letting up.

"We'll watch him, I promise," Scott replied.

Cat could only give a nod. Her voice had left her. Storm escorted Cat outside and to the lake. Cat had to admit that the fresh air and the beauty made her feel somewhat better, but it still didn't stop her running thoughts.

"So you two know each other?" Storm smiled and sat down on the grass. Cat chuckled sarcastically.

"I know him, but he doesn't remember me," Cat shrugged.

Cat decided that Storm was a good person to talk to and shared her story. Storm listened quietly. It felt good to vent her feelings to someone other than Logan. She even told Storm all the things she hadn't told Logan.

"Storm!"

They both turned and noticed Scott rushing up to them. Storm instantly frowned, "What? What happened?" She stood.

"Logan's missing," He said, a little breathless.

"What!" Cat jumped to her feet. Logan, gone?

"He left. Beast went to get some more supplies to fix his bleeding wounds and when Beast came back, he was gone," Scott said it all in a rush.

"We are going to have to find him!" Cat said quickly. Storm put a hand on her arm.

"Let's go!" Storm spun and ran off back to the mansion.

Cat and Scott both exchanged glances then ran after her. When Storm bypassed the elevator to go down, she began to question where the white haired mutant was taking them until she went into the garage. _Of course, if he was planning on leaving he would need some type of transportation!_ Cat thought wildly and slammed her whole body weight into the closing door. She almost crashed into Storm who had skidded to a halt, almost losing her balance.

Cat looked passed Storm and saw Logan, his back turned to them. She could see blood trickling out of unhealed wounds on his arms and back, staining his gray undershirt. He was leaning over Scott's bike, using it for support.

"Shouldn't you be teaching the rugrats?" Logan growled, not even turning to look at them.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Storm snapped back and took a few steps toward him. Logan spun around and released his claws. He snarled like a cornered dog, his eyes glittering with anger.

"Why aren't you healing yourself?" Scott asked. Cat was surprised to hear worry in his voice.

"Oh, I didn't know you cared," Logan whined mockingly. He sat down on the bike and kicked up the kickstand. Logan put on a leather jacket and started the bike up.

"Don't follow me and don't you dare use Chuck," Logan warned.

"Please don't go! I don't want to lose you, you're my only link to my life," Cat stepped in front of Storm, tears starting to blur her vision again. She got ready to hold him down.

Logan held up his claws in her direction, "I swear if you even touch me magnetically, I'll do something you'll never live down." Without another word, he drove off.

"Where's he going?" Cat demanded to the two X men.

"Where Wolverine goes, no one knows," Scott held up his left hand as if it was the eleventh commandment. "And I say good riddance," He added with a snort.

Cat gawked as Scott walked back into the mansion. Storm walked up to her and bent low to her ear, "Go talk to the professor."

Cat nodded and ran back into the mansion. It didn't take her long to find the professor who was teaching children that were around six years of age. When Cat opened the door, everyone turned to look at her. Xavier frowned when he saw her expression, but put on a fake smile for the children.

"Why don't we have play time early?" He nodded to the kids and with a loud shout of happiness the children ran out of the room. Xavier put the children's book he had been reading to them on his lap and studied Cat.

"I want to follow him," Cat swallowed, fighting down the lump in her throat.

"Cat, Logan left for a reason, besides, I don't go into someone's mind without their consent," Xavier smiled wanly at her.

"Please Professor, I know he's leaving for good! Especially after what I did to him this morning and in the Danger Room," It was all coming out in a rush.

"What happened this morning?" Xavier quickly interrupted. Cat blinked in surprise, she didn't want to say that.

"Nothing," Cat said quickly, beginning to feel herself blushing. Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"If you really want to find him, go to Canada. That's where my team found him and that's where his past lies. If he is trying to get away, he'll go to a place that has some familiarity," Xavier gave her a wink.

Cat's eyes brightened; he was giving her a very large hint. Go back to the past. She smiled and ran out. She bumped into Storm on the way back into the garage. Storm eyed her with excitement.

"I know where to look," Cat said quickly, she was anxious to go after him.

"I'm coming with you. I think you might need my help when it comes to finding him, besides, I want to get away anyway," Storm said restlessly.

Storm led her down to the Blackbird's hanger. Cat stopped, she was expecting a car, but taking the jet? They would beat him there if he was taking a motorcycle.

"Are you sure we want to take this? What if there was a mission while we're gone?" Cat stared hesitantly at the large jet.

"If there are any missions, we do have an extra jet, right next door to this one in fact. This won't take long, knowing Logan; he probably used that speed boost on the motorcycle. That thing will go fast and if Logan is trying to get away, he'll most defiantly use it." Storm grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, "Sit in the co-pilot seat. You won't need to do anything. We'll put her in auto pilot."

Cat watched with fascination as Storm got the jet into the air and with a final coordinate input; the jet was off for Canada. Storm leaned back into her chair and Cat looked out the window.

000000

Logan was in pain. He didn't know why he wasn't healing himself. He guessed that it had something to do with Cat, but he wasn't sure. Canada was the only place he could feel at home with.

He slowed the motorcycle down to regular speed and pulled into a motel. Snow covered the ground and he shivered slightly at the cold.

"I want a room," He growled at the man in the service desk.

"Of course sir. Number ten on the right," The man held up a key and Logan grabbed it, marching off towards the room.

It was merely a room with a cot and a bathroom. Logan sighed and sat down on the cot. He put his face in his hands and noticed that his body was shivering.

A loud familiar hum made him groan. He looked out the dirty window and saw the jet landing off in the distance. Logan slid off his jacket, there was no point in trying to run; they would find him even if he tried.

Just as he threw his jacket onto the old cot, a loud knock on his door made his hair stand on end. He sighed and opened the door to find Storm and Cat. They both shoved passed him and he winced as they looked around.

"I brought the emergency health kit," Storm held up a white case. Cat closed the door and pushed Logan on the chest, forcing him down on the cot.

"How did you find me so fast?" Logan demanded, trying to stand up again, but Cat pushed him back down on the bed. He glared at her.

"Damn it! I don't need any of this shit, let me up!" Logan growled, but Cat put a firm arm on his shoulder and he growled harder.

"Oh stop acting like a rabid animal and just sit still," Storm snapped, opening the kit. She gave Logan a dirty smirk, "Now let's see those wounds of yours."

"They'll heal, I don't need anything," Logan objected. Storm chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry Logan. Please, let us help you," Cat begged.

"Listen kid, I'm fine. I'll heal," Logan snorted.

"You won't heal for a while, Stryker made sure of that. Every time I use my powers on you, your powers shut down! You have to understand, it's something Stryker did," Cat explained. Logan felt his muscles tense.

"While we help you, I'll tell you everything I know," Cat smiled and began to tug at his shirt, trying to get it off.

"Come on Logan," Storm smiled at him. Logan eyed her angrily. Why wouldn't these two women leave him alone?

"Hey, I don't like to be-," Logan began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know what you're like Logan," Storm smiled and pulled out a few plastic bottles of god knows what and white bandages.

"I will want some answers," Logan turned to Cat and with hesitant fingers, pulled off his shirt.

Logan saw a smile of triumph pass her face as she stared at his bare torso. He studied her as she went to work on putting a thick white ointment on a very deep score across his stomach.

"Okay, answers or my shirt comes back on," Logan rumbled, knowing that she would give in.

"Where do you want me to start? There is so much to tell you," Cat gave a dry chuckle as her fingers moved tenderly over his bruised and sore skin.

"Why and how did you join Stryker's goons? Start there," Logan balled his hands into fists as Storm began to pull out pieces of glass from his back.

"Well-," Cat faltered, but Logan cleared his throat so she looked at him straight in the eye. He sensed fear around her along with panic, "I'm William Stryker's daughter."

Logan almost stood, but Storm gripped his upper arm, forcing him to sit still. He smelled tears, but saw none on Cat's face. She was holding them down.

"I earned my mutation at birth, lucky me. Dad soon found out, but he had been working on mutants since my older brother, Jason, was born. I became one of his test subjects, I even have some ademantium in me, mostly in my hands, but it helps me when I want to fly. Then Dad became a little more excited over his discovery with melting ademantium and he found you," Cat didn't look up at him and kept herself busy with applying the ointment. "I don't know where you came from or anything like that, but I was there when Dad began to give ademantium to you.

"I got to hold you down after the first application of metal. It kept you from squirming, but I was little and I wasn't really sure about my powers. I kept on screwing up to Dad's disappointment. After I saw what he was doing to you and the pain he caused, I began to pull pranks, hoping that he would stop.

"It was simple things really, making one of the metal knives go through the air and hit the wall or try to untie you from your binds. He soon found out and every time I was caught, I was 'taken out back' and beaten until I pleaded for my life," Cat whimpered and withdrew from him.

From behind, Storm gave a loud sigh. Logan cranked his neck so he could see her, "You knew?"

"She told me before you decided to go," She said sternly. Logan returned his attention back to Cat. She was his past connection. Someone who knew what he had gone through, she even tried to stop Stryker who was her father!

"Why can't I do my mutation?" Logan demanded after Storm pulled another piece of glass out.

"After one beating, Dad soon found out how fond I was for you. He decided that when I would use my mutation on you, instead of helping you, I'd be hurting you. Logan, please understand that it hurt me so much to watch you leave the lab, covered in blood. The longer I held on, the longer you didn't get your mutation.

"I don't know what he did for sure, I actually don't remember much of it, but he somehow managed to connect my power to you so your ademantium is like a conductor. It sends a signal to your brain and it kinda shuts down your mutation. That's all I know, I have no idea how he managed that," Cat went back to him and finished with the ointment.

"There, last piece," Storm held up a rather large part of the window, covered in blood so both could see. Logan rolled his eyes.

"So the reason you we found you at his base was because that's the place you were at as a child?" Logan raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Cat nodded and began to help Storm wrap bandages across his wounds.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me," He grunted then flinched as Storm pressed down hard on a tender spot.

"I did, I actually thought that you found out and was there to kill me. After I learned the truth, I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want you to go berserk on me," Cat smiled at that. Logan gave her a crooked grin.

"Nah, I save that for Scott," he said, trying to cheer her up.

"So are we going to kiss and make up?" Storm eyed them both mischievously. She patted Logan's arm and went for the door.

"Storm, where are you going?" Cat also stood, expecting that she was leaving.

"Oh, uh, I thought I saw a flat tire on the jet. I'll be back in about ten minutes," She gave Logan a wink.

Logan knew that Storm thought there was something between them, but Logan wasn't sure there was. Yeah Cat kissed him, so what? He kissed Jean didn't he? He wasn't even sure he would be able to love someone like Cat. She helped create the animal he was. He didn't want to love her.

"You wanna go back to One Eye?" Logan asked her and flexed his bandaged arm experimentally. He saw Cat frown as if the idea was absurd.

"Why?" Her eyes widened in realization and she began to laugh. This time, it was Logan's turn to frown. He didn't find it funny. "Logan, there can be only one man in my heart," She said gently and leaned up to kiss him.

0000000

He actually thought that she was in love with Scott. Yeah right. She preferred the lonely I'll-kill-you-if-I-want type. Even when she was little, she used to look up to Logan even when she was torturing him. He had such bravery and anger.

He smelled like the wild and cigars. Her lips didn't even get near his as she had hoped. Logan pulled away, his eyes flashing with his feral rage. His claws went between them, "Don't Cat."

"What's wrong Logan?" Cat backed away from him again. Logan only shook his head at her. "You still don't believe me?" She moaned.

"Cat, I don't know what to believe and there are so many questions left unanswered. I just can't," Logan shook his head.

The door suddenly threw open and Storm came in, out of breath. "Magneto is here! The jet is currently out of service."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean," Logan snorted and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I went back to the jet and I found it taken apart," Storm hissed and closed the door behind her. Cat frowned. Who was this Magneto?

"Close the blinds," Logan ordered and Storm nodded. The cloudy sky disappeared as she lowered the curtain, enveloping the room into darkness. The only light was coming from a small tear at the bottom of the curtain.

Storm sat down against the wall between the door and window, looking through the tear. Cat quietly went to the other side of the window and sat in the corner. Logan stayed where he was, ready to jump up and attack.

"What time is it?" Cat asked quietly as her stomach rumbled.

"Near two, but be quiet!" Logan growled. He slowly stood, "Mystique is near."

A knock on the door made Cat put a hand over her mouth to contain a shout. "Room service," a young boys voice shouted. The boy pounded on the door again. Cat sighed. It was only room service. She got up and went for the door. Just as her fingers brushed against the doorknob, someone from behind grabbed her around the waist and slammed a hand over her mouth. Cat began to struggle. It was only room service.

She was pulled back to the bed and Cat landed on someone's lap. The arm across her waist tightened its hold and it felt like the hand was going to break her bottom jaw.

"Shh," Logan whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

The knocking continued for a while, but the service boy was getting extremely impatient. The knocks became more forceful. A shadow passed over the covered window and Cat arched her back, trying to get out of Logan's hold. She felt the need to bolt, but where to? Logan, however, locked his arm so no matter how hard she struggled, she wouldn't be able to break free and Cat was unwilling to use her mutation on him.

"Come Mystique, they're not here," A man's voice ordered and a somewhat shorter shadow followed the larger one.

Seconds went by like minutes. No one seemed to breath. Cat didn't know how long she sat there in Logan's grasp, but her sore legs told her that it had been a while. Storm looked outside again and gave Logan a thumbs up sign. She felt Logan's breath tickle the side of her neck and she tried to get away from him again, but still Logan continued his hold.

"What do we do?" Logan grunted as Cat purposefully smacked him in the stomach.

"Well, the jet's no longer a jet, just a pile of junk. Do you think we could take the motorcycle?" Storm stiffly stood with a groan.

"I can't have two passengers. Damn!" Cat bit him hard, she knew he would heal at some point.

"I can fly! Storm, you can ride with Logan," Cat said excitedly and ignored the curses behind her.

"Deal," Storm nodded and went by the door. Cat waited for the door to open, but Storm just stood there. From behind, came a very large sigh and Logan got up from underneath her. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

She watched his chest rise and fall quickly as he took short breaths. He turned back to Storm and shook his head. Relief passed Storm's face and she left the room. Cat handed Logan his jacket before blinking at the brightness of the world around her. The clouds still covered the sun, but compared to a dark room, it was bright out.

"I'll fly over head," Cat smiled and summoned a magnetic field, pushing herself high off the ground. Below her, Logan started the motorcycle and began to drive off the road to the protest of the hotel owner.


	5. Gone Swimming

Cat pushed herself forward and flew for the clouds. No one would be able see her there. She made sure she followed the two older mutants on the motorcycle.

Cat noticed that Logan had stopped once they entered New York. He pulled into an alleyway, and halted. She instantly became worried. When the coast was clear enough for her to land, she did.

"What?" She blubbered. She noticed that she was shivering and wet. She winced at the pain in her fingers. The cold had gotten to her.

"Storm wanted to check on you," Logan grumbled and got of the motorcycle. He walked past her, continuing his grumbling.

"How are you doing?" Storm came up and put a comforting arm across Cat's shoulder. Cat shrugged.

"Don't worry about him Cat. He just needs to blow off some steam. It's the Wolverine in him," Storm wrapped the small jacket she had on around them.

"Logan!" Storm glanced behind them. Logan slowly came up to them, smoking a cigar.

"We need to let her warm up. She's freezing. Can you call the professor and tell him about the jet and Magneto?" Storm gave a wink. Logan nodded and went to the motorcycle to grab the phone.

"Who is this Magneto?" Cat asked as she half listen to Logan's harsh conversation with the person on the other end.

"Magneto is a mutant with powers like you. He believes that humanity will never accept us so he wages wars against them. We are always there to stop him," Storm smiled.

"Okay, Xavier says that we need to get back pronto. Apparently he has some info for us. I also have a warning from him, we need to keep an eye on Cat," Logan rubbed a hand over his face.

"Why do you need to watch me?" Cat demanded, pulling away from Storm's side.

"Why are you asking me?" Logan inhaled sharply. "Come on, we better get back," He went back onto the motorcycle and stared at Storm impatiently.

"I'll see you at the mansion," Storm smiled one more time and went behind Logan. Cat nodded and went back into the air.

00000000

Logan didn't know why Xavier was so worried. They had hidden from Magneto, but he didn't stress over it too much. They had fought Magneto before. It wasn't something new.

When Logan pulled into the garage, Cat lowered herself and ran for them. Scott came through the door to greet the little group, a grim expression on his face.

"We have a problem," Scott said quickly leading them down to Cerebro.

"What? Did you lose your glasses?" Logan growled.

"Logan! I don't have time for this," Scott snapped. "He will explain it," He said quickly.

Xavier was waiting for them in front of Cerebro, "Logan, you're back. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, what is all this crap about?" Logan sighed and leaned against the wall. He noticed that Cat had somehow inched her way closer to him. Logan rolled his eyes and moved away. He could feel Xavier's eyes on him, but kept a blank face.

"Well, as you know, Magneto is in Canada. I've been trying to watch his actions with Cerebro, but he is clever, hiding himself and all who follow from my view. I'm asking you to go and scout Canada in a few days. I want to watch for him before you leave," Xavier explained.

"Gotcha," Scott smiled and with permission, left with Storm near his side. Logan held back his disgust and looked back at the professor.

"Logan, I was hoping you would go to Hank. He might want to look at those wounds of yours, just to see if they are healing yet," Xavier told the Canadian. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Listen Chuck, I'm fine. I don't need any care from anyone," He shouted over his shoulder before heading in the general direction the rest went. Logan didn't really know where he wanted to go, but for some odd reason, he wasn't truly hungry so he ruled the kitchen out.

The weather in New York was brisk and sunny. Logan finally decided to go out to the lake in the back of the mansion. It was his place to think and vent his anger. Sometimes he would go with Rogue and her friends when they decided to go for a dip when the weather was like today, but Logan was hoping he would be alone. He didn't want anyone else around him for a while.

The lake was beautiful and Logan felt himself instantly relax. All the stress was beginning to lift as he sat down on the pebbles by the waters edge. The animal inside him was constantly reminding him that Cat was one of them and he needed to kill her, but on the other hand, he wanted to hold her and protect her for the rest of his life. He wasn't sure what to do and who to obey.

Logan ripped off his shirt and studied the dressing on his wounds. Half his torso was covered in the white fabric. Logan hated it, he rarely needed medical attention and when he did need it, he felt weak. He couldn't believe that Cat was so dangerous.

Giggles startled him and speak of the devil; Cat was waddling into the crisp water farther down the bank. She was nude and Logan looked away until he was sure she was in the water. With a groan, he got up and headed in her direction, the bloodied and torn shirt in his hand.

Logan made sure she couldn't see him as he walked around the bank. Half her body was out of the water, her arms wrapped around the front of her body. She was sitting and studying the water with some interest, her back turned to him. When Logan got close enough, he noticed she had long white scars all over. Her back seemed to be the place most damaged, barely any pink skin even showed. Her upper arms were also covered in scars, but not as bad.

"What the hell happened to you?" Logan blurted angrily. Cat spun around, shock and fear clearly written on her face. Her hands tightened on her arms and she turned away from him, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"What are you doing here," She whispered, and Logan almost missed it.

"I come here to think," Logan shrugged and threw his shirt down onto the ground and sat. Cat slowly turned her head to look at him. Logan could smell uneasiness around her, "Why are you in the lake?"

Cat smiled comically at him, "I love to swim, but it hurts to wear swimming suites because it rubs against my… scars."

Logan frowned, "did you get those with your father?" Cat only nodded, pulling her knees out of the water and putting them against her chest.

Logan thought about his past hard, staring at the scars on her back. The sky began to darken and Logan snapped back into reality. He stood, "Come on, you must be freezing." He began to walk back to the mansion, but he didn't stray far. He went to the wreck room, grabbed a blanket from the cabinets, and went straight back out for the lake. Logan didn't care about giving her privacy and went to the area she was at.

Cat had already left the water and was halfway dressed; only her shirt was off. She began to blush as Logan came closer and covered her chest with her arms again. Logan ignored her fidgeting and put the blanket over her shoulders, his hands rubbing hard against her back to help her regain heat.

"Being out in the water in the middle of spring was probably a bad idea," Logan mumbled, as he pressed close so his heat would warm her.

"Didn't want to get the crowds," Cat replied sarcastically, her teeth chattering. Logan smiled at her, the light mood she was in made him feel somewhat better though he thought about stabbing her right then and there.

"I'm really sorry Logan," Cat whispered, and Logan heard her heartbeat beginning to rise. He didn't answer her, didn't want to. He only gave her his famous grunt and slowly led her back for the mansion.

"You hungry?" He asked as they snuck past the busy dining room. Cat only glanced at it, and then continued her slow trudge for her room.

"Yes," She said slowly. She opened the door for her room and Logan followed her inside.

"Okay, here's the deal, I'll bring up dinner for you, but I want you to take a hot bath before you turn into a frozen statue for Iceman's room," Logan let go of her arm and headed for the door.

"Deal," Cat said quickly before he left. Logan winced to himself. He was getting to soft with her again.


	6. Kidnapped

The water was soothing and warm. Knowing that Logan would soon return, Cat washed up and got out. She began to wonder how much he saw when they were at the lake, and she felt herself turning red. She had tried to hide her scars, the baggy clothes she wore on purpose.

She wrapped herself in a long towel and began to comb her hair when she heard a knock. "Come in," She yelled from the bathroom and continued to comb through all the knots. To her surprise, it was Xavier along with Logan who was slowly trailing behind. Cat clutched the towel and blinked.

"I came to help," Xavier smiled and held up a plate of food. Cat went into her room and grabbed her long nightgown from her bed.

"I would like to get dressed first," Cat cocked her head and then closed the bathroom door behind her. The walls weren't very thick, and Cat leaned against the door as she changed.

"Logan, I'm surprised at your stillness today. Are you feeling all right?" Xavier asked quietly.

"Am I supposed to feel like shit? I'm fine, got it? Man, everyone's asking that damn question lately," Logan growled.

"Logan, all of us are worried for you since Cat explained herself-," Xavier began. Something had cut him off.

"Listen Chuck, I would be more concerned for Cat. For the past few hours, I've been thinking about ways to kill her." Cat held back a gasp. Logan wanted to kill her?

"I was hoping you would come to me and talk about it. Would you like a different room?" Xavier was full of concern.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," Logan replied. Cat couldn't hear anymore, she came out in her nightgown and studied both of them. Logan was leaning against her closed door with his arms crossed over his chest, his whole face set in a deep scowl. The white bandages seemed to be standing out against the dim light of her lamp. Xavier was by her bedside, still holding the plates of food.

Cat silently took the plates from Xavier and began to eat. Even though she was starving a few seconds before, she suddenly lost her appetite. She put her fork down and stared at Xavier. It was time to tell them. "I want to leave," She said quietly.

Xavier was startled, "May I ask why?" He gave a quick glance in Logan's direction.

"I just can't live here anymore. I need to move on," she shrugged. She had been unsure about this decision, but now the answer came to her easily.

"If you wish, I hope you will be safe and happy wherever you go," Xavier sighed and smiled at her. Cat felt a large weight lift off her shoulders and she continued to eat.

"You can leave tomorrow. Logan will take you to the bus stop before he goes back to teaching," Xavier said. Cat noticed Logan shift uncomfortably by her door. "I will see you tomorrow morning Catherine," Xavier went for the door. Logan quickly moved as the professor left.

Cat finished her dinner and put the plate aside, "I guess you won't have to go to a different room now." She saw Logan's eyes light up with his untamed rage. He took a step towards her then stopped himself. The muscles in his arms were tight and his hands were in fists. For the first time, she saw him unsure.

"Come on Logan, are you afraid to hit a woman?" Cat said tauntingly. She knew she was asking for it, but it was interesting to see Logan fighting with himself. Logan let out a snarl, his upper lip curling just like an angry animal. He released his claws and then put them away, Cat saw the three cuts heal themselves. Logan was back to normal.

With another snarl, he went through the bathroom doors and left for his own room. Cat stared after him. She heard something break, but contained her worry. She began to pack, thinking about the day ahead. She was leaving, starting new. Xavier had helped her get back on her feet and now she was ready to start moving again. When she had first arrived, she had hoped that Logan would take her, but the Logan she had dreamed about didn't exist. She should have known that, but it didn't hurt to try.

The day had gone by, and Cat was tired. After packing her suitcase that Xavier had given her the first day she arrived, Cat crawled underneath her covers and tried to sleep. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. At one point, Cat wanted to go into Logan's room, she could still hear him watching the news. She knew he wouldn't want to see her.

Her bedroom door was opened and Cat froze. She could hear someone moving around and she sat up, "Who's there?" The form paused then continued to get closer. She could hear the person's gentle breathing as it came and knelt by her bed.

"Relax, it's only me." Cat's heart slowed. It was Logan; she could see a soft outline of his face in the darkness. She began to reach for the lamp, but Logan's caught her wrist. Before she could object, he was kissing her. Cat pulled away, she tried to reach for the lamp again and Logan stopped her again.

Cat tried to talk, but her voice was gone. She felt herself becoming woozy and she fought to stay awake. _What's happening to me?_ She began to panic, and before she lost unconsciousness, she heard Logan chuckle.


	7. Stuck

000000

Logan had been knocked out, but by whom, he didn't know. By the time he regained himself, the entire team was around him worriedly. Logan slowly sat up, "What the hell happened?"

"We were attacked," Scott explained. Logan shook his head and began to peel off the bandages. That's what he had been doing before something was cracked over his head.

"Cat's missing, her suitcase are still there along with everything else, but she's gone," Storm said quickly. Logan began to sniff the air like a hound dog. He bypassed the smells of the team and his own and then he caught it.

"Mystique," Logan growled and got to his feet. He went into Cat's room and he could still smell Mystique's stench. He spun to the team, "We have to find her!"

Xavier nodded and led them to Cerebro, "I want you all suited up and ready to go before I come out." Logan ran for the locker rooms. How had Mystique managed to bypass him? He couldn't figure it out. To his surprise, when he was finally in the black leather, he was the last to come back to Cerebro.

"Take twenty-four hours why don't ya," Scott remarked. Logan gave him a dirty glare, if it had been any other time, Scott would have gotten something other than a look.

It felt like hours had gone by when Xavier finally came out. His face was grim and Logan knew something was terribly wrong, "Magneto has taken her, and I don't know where. I can see her, but cannot pin point her location. Erick is playing with me. She's in pain so you're going to have to hurry."

"But how are we going to find her professor when we don't know where she is," Storm began to panic. Logan started pacing, his eyes on the floor in front of him.

"I know where," He said finally. He felt like he did know, but he didn't understand how.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you all of a sudden have telepathic abilities," Scott frowned. Xavier's eyes seemed to brighten at Logan's words, pride filling his voice.

"I want you to follow Logan's instructions," He said, a smile across his face. Scott looked appalled.

"Why? How can we trust him with something like that?" He demanded. Logan released his claws and took one menacing step towards Scott. He couldn't take any of Scott's bossy remarks right now.

"Listen, Cat told me that she could control me. She can actually turn me off, that's what happened in the Danger Room. If I know Stryker, which I do, I think he gave us some type of connection. It's nothing like any telepathic shit, but I can feel her in the back of my mind. It's like she's gently trying to pull my goddamn ademantium towards her. I've been feeling it since she came here," Logan roared. He gently slashed the air with his claws, making Scott step away.

"Go, and find her quickly," Xavier ordered, his eyes directly on Scott. " I want Logan to be the leader of this mission."

Logan blinked, now that was something different. Scott's jaw dropped and Logan fought back a sneer. "But Professor! Logan can't handle being a leader!" Scott objected quickly.

"What, am I too smart for it?" Logan scoffed. Xavier grabbed his arm.

"This is no time to argue. Logan you will lead them for this mission, but remember, when you return, Scott will be back into the role," Xavier gave him a odd look. Logan took the hint, if he did anything stupid with Scott; One Eye would be able to return the favor any time he wished.

"I got it," Logan nodded and went for the extra jet. Beast soon joined them.

"I am coming with, Xavier thought I would be of some help," He explained as they went inside the Blackbird.

0000000

Cat hurt. She had no idea where she was and was really confused. The room she was in had little light. She was kneeling on a cement floor with her ankles locked down and chains were tied around her wrists, holding her upper body off the ground.

The room she was in was small. She could even see the corners in the dim light. A large metal door was facing her with a small barred window on the top so someone could look through. She grinned to herself. Her kidnappers were really dumb. She summoned her magnetic energy then cried out as a searing pain entered her mind.

"Interesting isn't it?" The door opened and an older man with an odd looking helmet on walked in. Cat assumed that this was Magneto.

"What do you want from me?" Cat demanded and tried to stand. To her horror Logan came in and stood behind Magneto. Then Logan changed into a blue woman. She had been tricked.

"I need you to help me increase my powers. I couldn't continue with my plan until I had you," He held up his arm and Cat noticed a large silver band on his wrist. Odd designs were cleverly carved into the silver. "This little device will take your powers and give them to me, don't worry it won't hurt… much," He beckoned to the blue woman that Cat knew was Mystique. She walked up and put a similar band on Cat's wrist. Once it was locked, Cat felt drained and she gazed up at the two mutants. The pain was almost unbearable.

"You don't know how powerful you are do you Catherine? You can control any metal, even change it into a liquid. You are so powerful, even little pieces won't go unnoticed to you. Did you know that with a flick of your wrist, you could kill even regular human beings? With our powers combined, I can destroy New York City and make them obey my wishes. Your effort will never be forgotten Catherine when mutants are in control. I promise a statue will be made of you when I am president of the United States," Magneto smiled making Cat shiver and left her back in the darkness. Mystique took a step up to her and changed back into Logan.

"You actually thought that Logan was kissing you," she seemed amused. Cat hated that she was using Logan to taunt her. Logan/Mystique winked and left. Cat couldn't hold her tears any longer and let them spill. She needed Wolverine and now.

00000

"Take a left," Logan ordered as he paced back and forth in the Blackbird. They were just over the Canadian border and Logan was beginning to feel a stronger pull. He felt like an arrow on a compass, but unlike a compass he was really confused.

"Logan, this is insane," Scott grumbled as he steered the jet for the left. Logan went behind Scott and smacked him across the back of the head. Scott stopped his quiet chatter and obeyed.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Storm asked as she looked around on the ground below them. Most of it was forested, but there were a few clearings. The sun reflecting off the snow almost made Logan blind if he stared at it long enough.

"I don't have a clue, set her down," Logan shook his head, his voice taking on the edge of worry. Storm looked at him, slightly appalled. She took a deep breath and did as she was told.

The Blackbird came to rest in one of the clearings. Logan pressed the button for the steps and went out. He didn't want to admit to them that he had lost the feeling. Scott would want to return, but Logan wouldn't go back. It was partially his fault that she had left.

The cold forest air revived him and instincts began to take over. His animal side wanted to go off and leave them and he really wanted to obey the urge. Ignoring the loud noises his team was making, Logan began to wander off to the protest of Scott. Something wasn't right, but Logan couldn't put his finger on it.

"Logan we work as a team. Don't go wandering off by yourself!" Scott yelled as they trudged through the snow. Logan continued to walk ahead, still trying to figure out what was so wrong about this area. "Logan, will you just stop for a minute?"

"Shh! I think-," Logan tried to hush him with a wave of his hand. Something wasn't right.

"You know what? I think I'll put a collar on you just in case you decide to wander away without your masters," Scott mocked, assuming that Logan wasn't paying attention.

"That's it! I've had enough of you being a pain in the ass. Shut the hell up for a minute!" Logan snarled, he spun and punched Scott in the face. Storm cried out in surprise and Beast blinked.

Scott was thrown backwards by the force of the punch and because of Logan's ademantium. He landed on his back in the snow, blood beginning to pool out of his nose. Just as he was about to rise, the ground beneath them began to groan and Logan stared at Beast before falling into some pit.

"Saying 'I told ya so' just doesn't seem to cut it," Logan mumbled as he stood. The ground they had landed on was hard, and the weight of Logan with his metal crafted skeleton had made a Wolverine sized indentation in the cement.

To Logan's amazement, Beast had managed to stay upright. Unfortunately, he was the only one. Scott, with his nose still bleeding, had landed on top of Storm's fragile form. He groaned and got to his feet. Storm was wincing where she was, and everyone became concerned.

Beast went up to her and touched her lower leg tenderly. He shook his head, "She's got a broken leg Logan, and I don't think we can continue. I need to set it before it gets worse."

"Where are we first of all," Scott asked while looking around. Logan didn't have the faintest idea, neither did anyone else. There weren't any odd smells or any familiar ones besides Scott's, Storm's, and Beast's. And Logan still couldn't sense Cat's presence with him anymore. He began to fear the worst and had a hunch that she was killed.

Scott put his hand to his visor and aimed at one of the four cement walls, "Everyone stand back." He released his red laser and it blasted through the wall revealing a dark hallway. Red lights on the ceiling started to flash along with an annoying siren. Logan clenched his teeth at the sound as it penetrated his ears.

"Smooth one, One Eye," Logan sighed as dozens of uniformed men came running up to the blasted wall. All of them were carrying a firearm. Scott frowned and began to hit the men as they tried to enter the room. Logan released his claws and charged forward into the hallway. The ones that Scott couldn't reach he destroyed.

The men were a little surprised at Logan's charge, but it still didn't stop their rifles. Logan entered a berserker furry, his claws slashing without him truly paying any attention. He was in a frenzy that would not stop until all were dead.

"Logan! Logan!" Someone was calling him, but in his mind, the voice was distant as he shoved his claws into a man's chest. He stood over the man, sweat pouring down his face. His furry was ending, and he could think straight. He looked around.

"Wolverine!" Storm begged; her voice coated with pain. Logan turned to her. The team was staring at him with a mixture of awe and fright. Logan sheathed his claws and slowly stepped around the bodies that were still bleeding and broken. He could easily identify the three bleeding slashes where his claws touched.

"Wolverine," Storm echoed. Logan raised an eyebrow and came up to her. Beast was leaning over her leg, a deep frown carved on his animalistic features.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked and knelt by Storm's head, carefully raising her head off the ground and onto his lap.

"She's panicking and her leg is getting worse. I'm afraid to move her," Beast stared at Storm's closed eyes. Beads of sweat were beginning to collect on her forehead.

"Do you think you could reach the medical kit in the jet? I know there's a blood transfusion thing in there," Logan spoke softly so he wouldn't startle Storm any farther. He didn't know much about medicine since he rarely needed it, but if he could somehow give Storm HIS blood, she could heal.

"I'll be right back, make sure she doesn't move. I don't want to reset the leg," Beast gazed up at the smooth walls than began to scale them. Logan watched for a brief moment then took Beast's spot. He put gentle hands on her broken leg so it wouldn't move.

"Do you know why she's calling me?" He asked as Storm twitched in her fever. Scott only shrugged, his entire attention on Storm's face. Storm suddenly convulsed and began to thrash about. Scott tried to hold her down, but it was nearly impossible as Storm continued her frantic squirming.

"Take my spot," Logan ordered loudly. Scott quickly got up and put his hands against Storm's broken leg. Once Scott had a firm hold, Logan straddled Storm underneath him. He planted his hands on her arms, where her shoulder connected with the rest of her body. He put one leg over hers while still having his knee on the floor to hold himself up. The other leg was in the care of Scott. Storm was still trying to move, but Logan's metal and body weight held her down.

"She's going to hit her head," Scott observed worriedly. Storm's head was the only thing Logan was having problems holding down. Before either of them could see Beast, Logan heard him. A loud scrapping noise bounced back and forth as Beast half slid half jumped back down. He was carrying the kit.

"You better do this quick," Logan warned as Storm continued her movements. Beast nodded and pulled out the IV along with some other odds and ends Logan didn't know.

"Logan, I need your arm," Beast held up an IV. Logan glared at the furry mutant, "You're on your own."

Beast reached forward and ripped the black leather off Logan's arm. There was no use on being neat about it. Logan's large vein was pumping with strength as Beast slid the needle in.

"We need to hold her head down," Scott whimpered as he continued to watch Storm's head move. Logan glanced at Scott and then with a growl, placed his lips on hers. Storm's head stopped moving under the pressure that Logan was creating with his head.

In the corner of his eyes, Logan watched his blood travel down a tube and into Storm's arm. He wasn't sure how much they were going to need, but Logan was willing to give them the entire thing though he was a little nervous. He had been shot a few times while killing the soldiers. Even though his body had already healed itself, if they took too much, they'd be going through a scenario like at the Statue of Liberty.

It didn't take long for Storm to awake from her fever. Her eyelids opened, and Logan could see the appalled shock in them. He pulled away from the kiss and slowly raised himself off her.

"Do you mind explaining yourself?" Storm demanded and noticed the IV connecting them. Logan couldn't help, but grin.

"Sorry darlin', but you were moving too much and I had to hold you down," Logan put on a face of innocence. Scott started to laugh and went to the blasted wall.

"Can we get going? I don't know how safe it is yet," He turned to them, he was back to business. Logan agreed and followed Scott through the dark hallways. So far, he was truly confused. Magneto wouldn't have any of this, would he?

"Where are we?" Storm asked as she followed closely to Logan.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" A man bellowed from behind. Logan groaned and turned. There was more than one and all had their firearms pointing directly at them. Then in the direction they were heading, more uniformed men came and they also were ready to fire.

"Can you think of anything to get out of this one?" Beast whispered. Logan winced. He knew they were screwed.


	8. Escape

Cat was worried. She was being taken to another cell and that's all she knew. The mutant escorting her was that Mystique woman and again, she was being Logan. It drove Cat insane just thinking about it.

"Here you go," Mystique/Logan smiled and shoved Cat into a larger cell, closing the big metal door as Cat landed onto the floor. A small opening on the bottom slid to the left and a small plate of food was pushed though.

It was foul smelling and Cat gagged. She crawled onto the small cot off to the side and put her knees against her chest. She cried. She knew this all too well and it seemed like her past was starting all over again. Her powers were gone and she felt like a helpless grub.

The door was suddenly thrown open and a hulking man glared at her. Cat shied away from him and prayed that she would sink into the wall before it was too late. The man smiled angrily, "Come on sweetheart, time for your daily exercise."

Cat soon learned that this 'daily exercise' was not what it meant. The man was determined to get information out of her about the X men and he went to the extreme to get it. For three hours, Cat was questioned and, if the man wasn't pleased with her answer, a slap in the face was her punishment.

Her face soon became bloodied and discolored. "I don't know!" Cat shouted for probably the hundredth time.

"That's not the answer I was looking for," The man bellowed and slapped Cat again. Cat's hands were tied on the back of the chair she was in and she struggled with the rope, trying to get free.

Cat glared defiantly at the man. She wasn't going to give in, never. She owed the X men that much even if it meant her life. The man finally untied her and threw her back into her cell. Cat went back into her little corner, her face numb.

Squeaking made her wince. Three mice were busy eating her food. Cat was surprised that they didn't die afterwards. The small opening was pulled to the side and a small glass of water slid across the floor. Cat rushed forward and stopped it before it spilled its precious cargo. She sipped a little and spit it back out. It tasted foul and stale. She eyed it one more time before drinking it all, trying to ignore the taste. A little bit of water was better than none.

000000

Logan fought the chains that held his arms over his chest, creating an X. It prevented him from using his claws. He was sharing his jail cell with Scott. Poor One Eye had his visor taken away so he was walking blind. Logan would help where he could, lending a shoulder when Scott needed to walk around.

"I blame you," Logan sighed, trying to lighten the mood. Scott turned his head in Logan's general direction.

"This is not the place to be an asshole Logan," Scott shook his head, but he was smiling. Logan elbowed Scott in the arm.

"Hey Scott."

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a big favor and lean into my side," Logan slowly inched himself closer to Scott. Scott frowned, but obeyed. Scott's hands had been tied behind his back. Logan had an idea in mind, but they would have to work quickly since he would be out of action until they got back to the jet. He needed metal cutters.

Scott jumped a little at the noise of Logan's claws sliding out, but remained quiet. Logan leaned forward and slowly slid his claws between the ropes on Scott's hands. It couldn't have been easier. After the rope was cut, Scott stood and stretched his arms.

"Okay, listen, you need to blast through the left wall. I can hear Storm and Beast moving around," Logan lent his shoulder again to lead Scott to the correct wall. Scott nodded and when Logan gave the all go, he opened his eyes for a quick second. Even in that little time, the thick wall was blown away. Storm and Beast both stared in shock.

"I wouldn't think you'd try it Scott since you didn't know what you were pointing at," Beast moved away from where Scott was facing.

"Logan helped me," Scott shrugged. Storm gawked, "Gee, that's a first." Logan chuckled and knelt down onto his knees.

"Come on Storm, just follow my instructions. You need to back up slowly and put your hands between my claws," Logan said gently. Storm nodded and managed to get her hands in his claws without getting hurt. Logan moved back and forth, his claws ripping through the rope. Once free, Storm helped Beast into Logan's claws.

"How are we going to get you out of yours?" Beast asked as he shook some circulation back into his fingers.

"Well, I think that the metal cutters in the jet would work unless One Eye finds his visor," Logan smiled ruefully at Storm. He felt so weak when he was disabled. Scott began to grope forward to Logan.

"You know, I could do it now," Scott touched the metal contraption carefully, running his fingers over the metal.

Logan's eyes widened, "Hell no!" He didn't want to become a whole bunch of little pieces. Logan was afraid to admit it, but One Eye's laser was one hell of a weapon.

"He's right Scott, if you accidentally hit something other than the metal, we could have a problem," Beast agreed. He walked up to the cell doors and looked around, there still weren't any guards. They had a few more minutes till the uniformed men would be on top of them again.

"Scott, you're going to have to blast the door. Logan, you need to lead us out of here," Beast patted one of the bars on the door. Logan stood and went to the back of the cell. Storm went behind him, peaking her head over her shoulder. Logan's claws disappeared; there was no point in having them out.

With Beast's help, Scott faced the door and opened his eyes again. The door was blasted away, and the team charged ahead. Everyone waited for Logan's lead.

In answer to their impatience, Logan cocked his head and listened. The hallway down to his left led farther inside wherever they were, but the hallway down to his right had a fresh crisp smell that signified the snow on the ground. Logan grabbed Scott's hand and clamped it onto his arm. Scott tightened his grip as Logan jogged ahead though it felt awkward to be unable to run with his arms free.

The smell became stronger after a few minutes of running and the shock was that no guards were around. A powerful whiff of gunpowder told Logan of the danger ahead and halted. "You guys are on your own for this one," He said reluctantly. They all nodded and Storm took Scott away from Logan and continued down the hall.

The men were apparently around the bend because loud shouts and gunfire echoed around Logan as the team disappeared. Beast was the one that told Logan it was clear. When Logan met up with them, they were surrounded by the still forms of men. Blood was spattered across Storm's energized face, dying her white hair to red.

"Let's get the hell outta here," Logan growled and began to run again. It was odd enough that there weren't any more guards, but what made Logan even uneasier was that neither an alarm nor panic siren was sounding. He had thought since they were escaping there would be a little more resistance.

000000

Cat was tired, but she was afraid to sleep. Every little noise startled her out of her fevered sleep. She was worried that man would come again and she couldn't get rid of Mystique's little smile she used while being Logan. Cat knew that Mystique was trying to bring her down and what frightened Cat the most was that Mystique was succeeding.

Cat wrapped the ends of the nightgown closer to her legs and cuddled up underneath the inexcusable fabric that they called blankets. Her door was opened and Cat pretended she wasn't there.

"Come here darlin'," Logan came up to her and tore off the sheet's. Cat curled up even farther into a ball, fighting of the so-called Logan. Even for being a fake, this Logan was pretty strong. He managed to lift her up from under her arms and drag her into a curtained area.

The floor underneath her feet was hot as Cat was forced to stand and her hands chained from the ceiling. She looked up and noticed a showerhead hanging above her. She gulped. She knew this device too well and the memories began to flood her mind. She cried out to the surprise of her captors even before the scalding water was turned on. The fake Logan tore off her nightgown and turned on the water. Tears of pain and sadness went down Cat's face and mixed with the burning water.

00000

"Finally," Beast sighed as the door they had opened revealed snow and pine trees. They had fought off two more groups of guards, but none survived Cyclops' deadly ray, especially when he didn't have anything to control its power.

"Come on!" Storm said excitedly and ran for the area they had left the jet. Just as they came to the tree line bordering the area the jet was in, a sniper bullet flew over their heads.

They all rushed behind trees as another shot rang out. The jet was just a few yards ahead. _They're taunting us!_ Logan seethed. He looked at Beast who was behind the tree next to his.

"I'll distract their fire and you make a run for the jet! Try to get her off the ground and if you cant, bring the damn cutters and One Eye's extra visor," Logan snarled and before Beast could agree, Logan shot out from his cover and focused his attention to another tree farther down the line. He could hear bullets flying past him, but then one hit its mark.

Logan felt a heart throbbing pain from his shoulder and fell into the snow. He tried to stand, but it was difficult when his arms weren't able. "Stay down Logan!" Storm screamed and conjured up a small blizzard. Logan rolled over, his blood staining the snow.

A red laser came out from the white and struck something on the other side of the jet. Logan smiled. Good old One Eye. Beast came up to him, handling the metal cutters with care. With a groan he ripped the metal contraption to shreds.

The whole world became clear again and the team surrounded him. "Are you okay?" Storm asked as Logan got to his feet. He cupped his hand underneath his shoulder just as the bullet slipped back out of his unscarred flesh. He was about to throw it when an odd, but familiar smell hit him. He looked around; he could feel his heart rising in his chest.

"What is it Logan?" Scott touched him softly. Logan looked at each of them.

"Promise me this, let me do this on my own. I'll wear that damn earpiece, but I want to do this on my own," Logan said gently keeping his entire attention on Scott.

"What are you talking about?" Storm demanded, getting frustrated. Logan knew that Scott understood.

"Go get her Logan and bring her back," He said finally. Logan smiled at Scott and Scott smiled back. Maybe One Eye wasn't at all that bad, but Scott being nice didn't mean that Logan was going to stop kicking his ass.


	9. Wolverine's Feeling Struggles

"Logan can you hear me?" Scott's static voice blasted into Logan's ear. Logan winced; he had been enjoying the quiet.

"If hearing you is a good thing, I'll eat my claws," Logan snorted and continued to investigate tire treads in the snow. He grinned when he heard some arguing on the other end.

"Logan it's getting dark and I don't think she's here," Storm took over. _Guess One Eye couldn't handle the pressure._ Logan chuckled to himself.

"Okay, I've got some info for you guys if you shut your trap for a minute. Apparently the place we were at was some odd mutant facility." Logan heard some groans on the other end. He didn't like the sound of that either. They had enough on their hands already, but now they had to worry about a new mutant facility. "I've got some bad news," Logan paused. He felt so bad. It made him want to shred something on the spot, "She's not here."

"It's all right. We'll find her. Why don't you come back here and we can get outta here," Storm said soothingly. Logan heard Scott mumbling something in the back and Storm shushing him.

"If One Eye has something to say about me, say it to my face," Logan growled. Storm came back on the line, "Scott has nothing to say."

Logan began to head back, his thoughts wandering. He had hoped to find her. As he began to trudge up a hill, he caught it again, that special smell that only one person he knew had. It was a mixture of pine and an apple smelling shampoo. Cat. He looked around, startled.

"I think I found her," Logan verified with another deep breath.

"Are you sure? Magneto wouldn't put his base right next to a mutant facility you know," Beast's booming voice made Logan's earpiece vibrate.

"Who knows and damn it who cares! All I care about right now is finding her," Logan growled.

"I think someone has a crush," Storm teased. Logan slammed his fist into a nearby tree. Feelings made him soft and Cat was making him feel plenty. Why did she have to be so wonderful in his eyes?

00000

"Now stay here," a burly man kicked her hard in the side. Cat didn't even have the strength to look up. That bracelet was hurting her and draining her. If the bracelet kept it up along with the torture sessions Cat knew she wouldn't be able to survive. She was weak, always had been.

"Like I can move," Cat replied dryly, her voice cracking. She licked the blood off her swollen and split lip. The man had put a chain around her ankle that was anchored down in the snow.

"Such a waste, but boss says so," the man smelled her raven black hair and kicked her one more time before leaving her to freeze in the snow. She had been given an odd little gown that barely covered her, ending halfway down her torso. She laid down in the snow. She was tired and sore and wanted rest even if she was going to freeze.

The crunching snow underneath someone's boots didn't surprise her. She didn't even flinch. The person came closer and closer. Cat curled up, creating a ball, her arms over her chest to try and keep in warmth.

"Go away," Cat whimpered, expecting another beating. She felt her sore muscles tense involuntarily, ready for a harsh impact. Instead, a warm hand gently settled onto her shoulder. She heard the _sknit _of claws and felt some tugging at her ankle. Her mind began to race.

_Is it Mystique? That's impossible, Mystique's claws can't cut through metal you dumb idiot! What if it's a trick? Doesn't hurt to look. Oh yes it does,_ Cat found arguing with herself odd. She looked up and saw Logan, but Cat didn't believe for a minute that it was him.

"Cat," He whispered and knelt down in the snow in front of her. She noticed his x suit was torn, one of the arms missing, and a bullet hole by his shoulder. Cat began to back away from him, her body slipping in the snow. She was leaving a blood trail and his eyes stared at it.

Logan grabbed her wrist and slowly dragged her back to him. Cat fought, but the fighting soon died. She didn't have any strength left. With a sigh, he bent forward and picked her up, dusting the snow out of her hair. Without a word to her, he slowly began to leave the area.

Cat burred her face into his shoulder and began to cry. _You have to stop crying. That's all you seem to do now a days. Well life hasn't been a happy one. I agree, but you need to toughen up._ Cat stopped her sobs at that. She did need to toughen up.

"I got her," He said gruffly, but Cat didn't know whom he was talking to and she didn't care. She gripped the front of his uniform tightly; she wasn't going to let go. Not now, not ever. He was her rescuer and protector. Even if he didn't love her, she would hold on.

00000

He was going to kill Mystique if it was the last thing he ever did. When he had found her, Logan was surprised that she was half nude and trying to sleep in the snow. Her body was covered in burns, bruises, and gashes. Some were even still bleeding.

Logan felt Cat begin to relax. He looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Logan knew he had to go fast, he could feel her blood running down his arm.

A loud hum made him look up. The jet was flying low and fast. It nearly crash landed on top of them, making Logan flinch. The snow made it slide a little, but just as it finally stopped the door opened and the team came running out. Logan was a little surprised that the loudness of the jet didn't even wake Cat.

"Oh my goddess!" Storm gasped as she came to Logan's side. Her face contorted with anger, "Why would Magneto do something like this? It isn't like him."

"We have to get her back to the mansion," Logan growled and took a step back from Storm, his brow furrowed. He knew he was being a little over protective, but he couldn't help it.

"Well come on!" Beast hollered and ran back for the jet.

Logan went in and sat down, holding onto Cat with a firm grip. Scott came up to him and Logan snarled. "Come on Logan, time to let go," He coaxed and began to reach for Cat. Logan snarled again and released his claws, his whole body shaking with rage. He really wanted to kill something right then and there and Scott wasn't helping any.

Storm was lucky enough to come to Scott's rescue because Logan was on the very end of his rope. She gave Logan a kind smile and pushed Scott away, "go drive." She knelt down to Logan. "She'll be all right. You'll see," She said soothingly. Logan felt himself calming down, but he was still upset.

"It's all my fault. I should have been there," Logan shook his head; he was really pissed at himself for being mad at her before.

"She'll be okay," Storm repeated, patting the knee Cat wasn't on. She held up her hand in shock, it was covered in blood. "Scott step on it!" She shouted, smiling at Logan wanly. Storm got up and went to the front of the jet.

"I don't have the medical kit. It was taken," Beast was rummaging through the shelves in the jet, but he came back empty handed.

"We'll be at the mansion in five minutes," Scott shouted. _I don't know if we have five minutes_. Logan sighed. Cat shifted and he looked back down at her again. She was staring back at him with a halfhearted smile.

"Hey," Her voice was barely audible, but Logan could tell she was happy to see him. He actually smiled at her and gently put his mouth against her forehead with a soft kiss. He couldn't hate her; the hate had died away since she was taken. Why had he been such a jerk? Before, he was afraid to forget, but now he was ready to open up to her.

Logan hesitated, "I'm sorry Cat. I was being an asshole…I." Cat only pressed harder into him. She was shaking painfully and Logan felt her flinch.

"The mansion," Scott told them from the pilot seat and Logan felt the jet descending.

Storm was the one that pressed the button and Logan led them to the infirmary. Logan saw Xavier waiting for them at the door. He opened the door for the infirmary as Logan jogged passed.

Logan set Cat on it and backed away a little. He was taking care of her, but he didn't know if he wanted to love. Beast came running in with a large amount of supplies. "Everyone needs to leave for a while," He ordered as he set it all down on a little table.

"We'll talk later Cat," Xavier patted the top of her hand and walked away with the team. Logan was following, but Cat caught his hand.

"Please stay," She begged. Logan looked back at the professor who was staring at them holding hands. He had an amused smile on his face that Logan really wanted to wipe off.

Logan pulled away from her and marched past Xavier. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. He was feeling a mixture of feelings and some of them he really didn't know how to express. Everyone he always seemed to be with always got hurt. He couldn't hurt Cat. _Here I go again. Damn feelings._

"Logan, I need to talk to you in my office, but first, clean up," Xavier studied Logan's x-suite. "Why does it seem like you destroy every suite you wear?"

Logan chuckled, "Because I always seem to be the one that actually kicks bad guy ass that's why."

"I wish you would really refrain from swearing. You're putting a bad influence on the children," Xavier frowned. He gave him an odd look and Logan knew there was a lecture coming, "She loves you."

Logan gave a snort, "What else is new? Please don't tell me you're giving me love advice now."

"I just want what is good for the both of you and I don't want you to take an advantage of anything. She is young Logan and has a whole life ahead of her. Don't ruin it," Xavier glanced back again at the infirmary doors.

"So pretty much don't take her to bed, got it lover boy," Logan replied rudely. He knew his reputation wasn't great with the professor, but now Chuck was trying to enter his personal space and feelings.

"I've noticed your wanderings late at night Wolverine. She is not some woman you pick up in the ally way looking for a good night."

Logan blinked twice, "Did I just hear that come out of you?"

"I believe you did," Xavier readjusted his composure. He really didn't talk to Logan often and he was playing a dangerous game with the feral man. The professor didn't want to get on his bad side, but he was also worried with the actions between Logan and Cat.

"Are you telling me to leave her?" Logan demanded. He was getting frustrated with the conversation and where it was leading.

"Do you love her first of all," Xavier eyed him. Logan took a step back; there was that word, love. It was like his weakness in life. Did he love her and did he want to tell Xavier? He wasn't sure anymore with her being something from his past.

"I'm not answering that," He sighed finally.

"She will be looking for one."

"And I will tell her one when I feel like it!" Logan bellowed. He felt like he was losing all control of this little argument.

"Or do you mean when you find one?" Logan noticed Xavier's eyes twinkling. Damn telepathic idiots. They always knew everything.

"I'm goin' out for a drink. I'll be back later tonight," He growled and left Xavier smiling triumphantly.


	10. Buckets

Logan tried to avoid all human contact as he went to his room to take a shower and change. He put on the freshly washed t-shirt Cat had made him get on their shopping spree with a plaid over shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. He slipped his old leather cowboy boots on and snuck back out and headed for the garage.

Instead of taking the motorcycle like he usually did, he took the hulking Ford Expedition. He wasn't in the mood to be windblown and being bigger than the rest of the cars out there made him feel good.

He was planning on going to Buckets, a sleazy bar not far from the mansion. It was a place where Logan could relax and watch the drunken bikers and the young girls trying to claim a hot date for the night. More often than not there were bar fights that sometimes Logan joined if the man getting his ass kicked was someone he didn't like. Logan even knew the owner, Jerry, who would sometimes let him blow off steam by fighting for some cash.

Logan parked the Ford in the parking lot and walked into the hazy atmosphere. A whole bunch of men were playing pool and just like all the other days Logan visited, young girls were hanging around the bar, trying to pick out a few guys that might be interested. Jerry was cleaning a glass when Logan walked in and he waved him to come in.

"Hey Wolverine, the usual?" He asked and began to pull out a bottle of beer. Logan paid for it then went into the empty table far in the back.

A young girl, probably in her late teens walked up to him and tried to sit in his lap. Logan growled deep in his throat, but the kid didn't seem to take the hint. "Come on baby, aren't you interested in a good night?" She asked seductively. Logan lit his cigar and stared at her.

"Get the hell outta my face," He warned and blew smoke into her face. She frowned and stomped off, returning to her seat at the bar. Logan watched her in disgust as she began to talk with a drunken man next to her.

Dog-like howls from the front of the place made Logan look up from his drink. He nearly knocked over his chair as he stood. There in the doorway was Cat, a very tired looking Cat. She had her right arm in a splint and sling and she was favoring her left leg. She was wearing the blue jeans he had gotten her and a big gray sweatshirt.

He noticed that she was looking for him as she wandered around the tables. The men continued to whistle and grin at her as she walked past even if she was hurt badly. Logan slowly followed her little steps up to the bar, but he stayed back a little, hovering just out of her searching gaze.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if a man named Logan is here," She spoke quietly to Jerry, her voice still strained from only hours before. She had a black eye and was rubbing it a little with her free hand.

"Hey sweetie, care for a ride downtown?" An older man asked her and Logan couldn't take it. Before she could answer Logan slipped his arm around her waist as he slid into place next to her. Jerry was eyeing him curiously, but didn't say a word.

Cat's eyes were wide with fright when she turned around to look at him, but she smiled when she realized who had grabbed her. He gave her a hidden wink then tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her close. "What do you say if we leave this place and go somewhere private?" He slurred. Logan took a quick look around to see who was looking at Cat. A lot of the faces he saw were disappointed that she was taken and others were jealous.

"Of course darling," Cat returned the secret wink and grabbed his collar, pulling him out the door. When they were out of earshot and in the crisp air outside, she began to laugh. "I can't believe some of those guys!" She said between bursts.

"Hey, it wasn't that funny. There are a lot of young girls who show up here looking for a few extra bucks," Logan gave her a dirty look. "Besides you shouldn't be here. What happened to relaxing and resting?" He was angry with her. It wasn't safe for her to be out.

"Come on Logan, I got bored sitting around in my room listening to Scott retell what had happened while I was…" Cat traveled off, her cheerful mood gone. She bit her scabbed lip, "besides, I missed you."

Logan was a little startled and was even more startled when she hugged him tightly. He wasn't very good with hugs or anything like that so he stood there awkwardly with his arms raised a little.

"Oh!" Cat stopped her clinging and looked up at him, "Rogue says that she needs you tomorrow."

"What for?" he scratched his head and began to walk with her back to the Expedition. She was leaning heavily into him so the people walking into the bar assumed that they were drunk.

"She wants to do a 'Get Well Dance' for me and apparently she needs you to help decorate. Something about shredding paper," Cat smiled again. She frowned as Logan took her to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door. "Logan, I don't know if I can get in that thing," She stared at the leather seat.

"You're not doing it alone," Logan grunted and picked her up awkwardly and put her in the seat. She was about to say something, but he closed the door and got in the drivers side.

"So where are we going?" Cat asked excitedly as he started the car and pulled back onto the road.

"Back to the mansion. You need some rest," Logan replied readily. Cat looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, "Oh come on Logan! You're not being any fun."

"And you'll soon learn that I'm no fun at all," Logan snorted. He began to think of thoughts he knew he shouldn't. Maybe he could take her to the place he loved to rest. It would get her out of the mansion and he would be able to cool down.

"Okay, I'll take you somewhere, but you have to promise that you don't tell anyone about your little night escape," Logan kept his eyes on the dark road in front of him, scanning the areas his headlights were hitting.

"I promise!" Cat shouted gleefully like a silly schoolgirl and watched the road ahead.

The place Logan usually went to was a forest preserve. It was like his wild instincts drove him to this spot. It was secluded on a dark dirt road and always had the best view of the moon surrounded by the peaks of trees.

"This place is beautiful," Cat whispered and slid out of the truck once Logan turned it off.

"And where do you think you're going?" Logan demanded and quickly stopped her within the light of the trucks headlights.

"Oh Logan-,"

"No, don't 'oh Logan' me. You're not supposed to be on that leg. I'm going to get my head chopped off my Chuck if he ever finds out-," Logan couldn't finish when Cat began to kiss him hard on the lips.


	11. The Taming of Wolverine

Cat was sore, but she had wanted to go after him. She needed to talk and the only true person she felt comfortable with was him. Now she was kissing him. It all felt like a dream. At first, she was afraid that he would hate her for it, but to her relief he didn't. Cat felt her lip break open again at the force of their kiss. She pulled away and wiped the blood on the back of her hand.

Logan was staring at her, his arms wrapped naturally around her waist. There was a twinkle of amusement in his hazel eyes and Cat licked her lip, "Uh-oh. Did I open a can of worms with you?"

Logan chuckled and buried his face in her hair. She could feel him breathing calmly as he wrapped his arms farther across her waist. Cat guessed that this was the closest she was going to get as a hug from him.

"Okay, you got what you wanted, now come on," Logan grabbed her unhurt hand and began to pull for the truck.

"What do you mean 'got what I wanted'?" Cat was a little surprised that he figured that out.

"Cat, I may be an animal as One Eye says, but I'm not stupid," Logan snorted and helped her back into the truck. "I'm really going to get my ass kicked if Chuck is up," He mumbled, mostly to himself as he closed the door.

Cat held back her laughter as Logan got in and backed the truck up. She looked down and began to fiddle with the bracelet. It was impossible to get off, and Hank had tried all of his scientific tricks. Against Xavier's wishes, she had tried to call a little metal pin to her, but nothing happened. The bracelet seemed to stop her mutation and Cat felt half empty without it. She had always been relaxed with the world around her when she felt Logan's magnetic pull towards her.

As Logan drove up the driveway and into the garage, Cat noticed the wreck room's lights on. She knew someone was up, but it didn't take much thinking to know who it was. The entire mansion was worried for her when she came back and Xavier had been checking on her every five minutes. If he found out she was gone, he would wait up.

"I think the professor is up," Cat groaned as they snuck quietly through the deserted hallways. She felt Logan sigh as he wrapped his arm over her lower back as they walked.

"Let's just pretend we don't realize he's up," Logan bent down and whispered. Cat nodded and didn't look into the wreck room as the walked past, but it didn't help.

"Cat, and Logan," Xavier said irritably. They stopped and Cat slowly walked into the room and sat on the couch opposite of the professor, Scott and Hank. Logan hesitated then slowly followed, dumping himself on the couch next to Cat. He put a lazy arm over her shoulders and Cat wondered if he was giving her support or if he was just uncomfortable with this whole situation she had gotten him in.

"I was wondering where you went off to. It's unsafe for you to just wander off without telling one of us," Xavier lectured. Cat had never seen him so annoyed even when he was talking to Logan.

"I needed to get out," Cat said simply.

"Cat, going to the bar Logan goes to isn't a good idea," Hank advised.

"What! Because you don't think I can protect myself? I have Logan!" Cat defended angrily. They were treating her like a young teenager when she was an adult.

"And Logan is an animal, a killer! Cat, you do realize he isn't the man you think he is," Scott hissed. Xavier put a warning hand on Scott's arm, but Cat knew it was too late. She felt Logan tense next to her.

"News flash for you, I'm right here. If you want to scream at us about me, let's do it the Danger Room. Whoever gets their ass kicked first loses," Logan released his claws and his eyes flashed with rage.

"Logan," Cat said gently and patted his hand. Logan's claws disappeared and he calmed down.

"Well, looks like Logan has finally been tamed. So whenever we need someone to cool Logan down, just call Cat," Scott chuckled mockingly.

"Watch it One Eye," Logan growled, his whole face set in a snarl. Cat rolled her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I would like some rest. I'll be in my room. Let's discuss this in the morning," Cat said and yawned. She winced as she stood and Logan quickly jumped to his feet. Cat only smiled and went upstairs.

"Man Logan, when you really fall for a girl, you fall." Cat heard Scott snort. She grinned when she also heard Logan's claws release and some cursing.

Cat thought it was a little amusing that she had Logan wrapped around her finger. She was happy that he loved her as much as she loved him, but she knew that Logan was still struggling with her connection with his past. She knew it would take time and that he would go through mood swings around her. Right now he felt responsible that she was kidnapped so he was being a little gentler around her. The kindness wouldn't last. He would be back to his old cocky self once she was feeling better.

Cat went into her room and tried to undress, but the splint on both her leg and arm was making her have difficulties. She slammed her sling onto her door and smacked her hand against the mattress.

Cat gave up and went into Logan's room. It was empty. At first, Cat thought about just sitting on his bed and waiting for him, but she decided to look around. She assumed Logan didn't have much; he was that type of guy.

Cat noticed the drawer to his nightstand was jutting out a little. He had been in it recently. She opened it and frowned. A shredded leather book was lying inside.

The book had three slashes through and through so Cat knew that Logan had tried and destroyed it. The writing inside was handwritten and some of the words were unreadable due to it somehow being smudged by water or something of the sort. Cat flipped through the pages and on the last page was the beautiful sketch of an arm and hand. She threw down the book in horror when she realized that it was her father's notes.

She should have recognized it when she laid eyes on it. Cat heard Logan's gruff voice from down the hall and quickly put all back in a rush. She made sure that nothing was out of place and sat down on the bed just as Logan opened the door. His scowling face went straight to surprise when he saw her.

"I thought you were going to bed," Logan sighed and pulled off his shirt, and Cat felt a flighty feeling in stomach. She felt her cheeks turn red and looked away.

"Cat, you've seen me shirtless before. Now all of a sudden you look like a goddamn cherry," Logan snorted.

"I know," Cat mumbled and, with an inhale looked back at Logan. "Logan, I was wondering if you could help me," She grinned awkwardly.

"With what?" Logan frowned.

"Well…" Cat quickly changed her mind. The idea of having clothes on to go to bed seemed like a good idea. If she was kidnapped again… she shivered. "Never mind," She shook her head.

"Mm," Logan grunted and went to the window, leaning against the sill. Cat stood and limped over to him and placed a hand on his lower back.

"Logan, I know you're always worried about me," Cat glared at him when he was going to interrupt her. "Let me worry about you. What is that little black book in your drawer?" She ran her palm up his back, playing with his shoulder blades.

"You know exactly what it is," He growled.

"You're right. I do, but why do you have it?" She rested her chin on his back and stared at his wild hair.

"Cat, I want to know who I was and where I came from before I got this goddamn metal. I only remember little bits of my past and most of it is in nightmares. You have no idea what it is like to have nothing behind you and nothing in front of you." His voice was soft and distant.

"Well then let me help you. I might be able to piece some things together," Cat begged. Logan stood and she went back to the bed.

"No Cat, I'm doing this on my own," he suddenly gave her a dirty look. "When I found you at Stryker's base, why didn't you say anything about knowing me?"

"I thought it was a dream. I had always been on the run from my father and when I saw one of his creations-," Cat stopped herself as Logan took one menacing step toward her. His soft feelings for her were gone. In place was anger. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-," Cat just stopped talking.

"Get out," Logan snarled and went back to looking out the window. Cat nodded and left him alone. He needed time to think. She knew she had hurt his feelings, but she hadn't thought about not using the word her father had always called him 'creation'.

_He's not a creation you nitwit. He's your lover. You can be so stupid at times._ Cat rolled her eyes and laid down on her bed. The large painkillers Hank had given her were finally taking affect and Cat curled up and cried herself senseless.

000000

"How could I have been so stupid?" Logan asked himself and began to pace in his room. He loved her, no denying that, but the past thing was getting to him. Everyday he learned more about her, and everyday he questioned if he knew himself.

That woman was getting on his nerves and he didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing. Her soft hands made him feel good and her voice was gentle whenever she talked to him, but she always lured him into something he was unwilling to talk about with anyone.

The Danger Room was his only comfort when he was frustrated. A hundred guys seemed good to him right then. He quickly headed downstairs, the faster the better. He didn't want to wake up to find anything broken because his berserker fury surfaced before he made it to the basement.

"Welcome- Wolverine. What simulation do you require?" The voice of the Danger Room echoed in the round space.

"Give me the usual," He snarled and felt his fury seeping into him. The thought of Cat made it even worse, with her all broken.

Dozens of men fizzled into form and Logan entered his rage, feeling the urge to destroy. His entire vision blurred and he only saw the distorted forms of the men as he ravaged through the lines, killing each one and dodging each punch.

"Simulation terminated," The voice rang again and the lights went back on. The dead men fizzled back into computer matter and Logan let his claws disappear.

"Can you teach me?" Logan spun and saw Cat leaning against the doorframe. Did he ever get peace from her? She followed him around like a lost puppy and it was starting to drive him nuts.

"You're half dead and you're asking me if I can teach you combat," Logan scowled. He began to walk past her when she stepped in front of him.

"Then help me," She held up her wrist with that odd bracelet. "It's from Magneto. I can't do anything with my mutation anymore. Please get it off," She begged.

"Why? So you can just grab me in the middle of the night and throw me around the room?" He was cranky and winced at the words he said. Silent tears ran down her already red cheeks. Her eyes were swollen so Logan guessed she had been crying for a while already.

He sighed and released his metal claw, "Don't move or you won't have a hand tomorrow." She nodded and he carefully slid the claw between her skin and the metal bracelet. He felt her other hand grip his free arm tightly. With a loud snarl that made her flinch, he yanked his arm upwards and the grinding sound of metal hurt his ears. There was a loud crack and the bracelet broke off.

Cat grabbed her head and began to fall to the ground. Logan caught her, and he began to hear his own heartbeat. She smiled weakly at him, "Too much all at once. Magneto has most of my powers, so it'll have to slowly regenerate. Hank said that what I lost would always be lost."

"Come on," Logan sighed and picked her up.

"Now will you teach me?" Cat pleaded, but her voice wasn't as strong as it was before.

"I'm going to be teaching gym tomorrow. I've been getting out of it for the past few days and I know Chuck is pissed at me because of it. Come by the Danger Room then and you'll hear some pointers," Logan said hesitantly. He wondered if he really wanted his girlfriend in there when he was teaching.

Logan took her back to his room and placed her gently on his bed. Cat looked at her surroundings wearily, "Why aren't I in my room?" She slurred.

"Because I'm too lazy to go another door down. Besides, I don't want you to suddenly fall off your bed in the middle of the night and wake the entire mansion," Logan growled and began to get down onto the floor with a pillow.

"What are ya doin' down there?" Cat gurgled. To Logan, she sounded extremely drunk.

"I'm goin' to sleep if you let me," Logan rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to lie down, he felt her grab his arm.

"You and I have shared a bed before, now all of a sudden you're a goddamn rug," Cat grinned. She was using his words from before. He smirked at her and went to his knees, putting his elbows on the bed.

"Come on Logan!" Cat moved over so he could lie down beside her. He hesitated. This was what Xavier had warned him about, or was it? He wasn't planning on doing anything (as Scott would put it) 'stupid' with her. She patted the mattress again.

With a groan, Logan got up and lay down beside her. Cat snuggled underneath the covers, her head resting on the spare pillow. He felt her eyes on him as he situated himself on his stomach with his hands underneath his pillow and head. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore her stare.

"Why will you let me close, yet not let me near?" Cat whispered. Logan felt a gentle pressure starting at the end of his ribcage work its way to the start of his blue jeans. He opened one eye and realized it was her finger and Logan felt a flashback to the first night she had arrived.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked. His voice muffled by his arm. He would tolerate her touch until she did something 'stupid'.

"You know exactly what it means. It means that you let me close to you, put me under your wing, but you always close up when I talk about you. Let me in Logan. Tell me everything. You need to let it all loose instead of letting it build up like the way you have it. You have to start trusting me," Cat said soothingly, her finger going back up the way it went down.

Logan opened his eyes again. Trust her. He barely knew what the word meant to him. He didn't love or trust. It just wasn't in his nature and now she was asking for both. Love was the one he could easily give, but he didn't know why. He knew that his love wasn't the type of love Cat thought of. Logan usually loved a woman one night and the next morning, he was out of her life.

"Cat, I want to sleep. Keep your thousand questions to yourself until tomorrow," He groaned.

"Just answer this and I'll be happy, why won't you let me or anyone else for that matter close?" Cat whispered and wrapped the covers closer around herself.

Logan quickly thought of an answer that was part of the truth, "Because that's the way your father made me."


	12. He Cares

000000

The sun was barely over the horizon when Cat woke. The painkiller had worn off and a throbbing pain from her broken leg told her it was time to get another one. Logan was snoring a little beside her, but when she accidentally kicked him his eyes opened.

He rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, "Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" Cat noticed he was a little bemused.

Cat laid back down and faced him, also using her elbow to hold herself up. With her other hand, she reached up tentatively and touched his cheek, rubbing her thumb on the soft skin underneath his eye. She smiled when he closed his eyes and she felt his whole face relax against her touch.

"Now where's that purr?" Cat giggled, and Logan grinned at her, but he continued to have his eyes closed.

"I don't even think my namesake purrs," he said teasingly. "I think it's more like a growl."

"Which you do a lot of," Cat mocked and she allowed herself to gently rub her thumb over his eyelids. "I think Scott's right," She snorted.

Logan opened the one eye that wasn't being caressed, "And what's that? Personally, I don't think Scott's right with anything."

"I've tamed you," Cat moved her thumb out of the way and kissed his eyelids. Logan closed his other eye again and it received the same treatment.

"No one can control me," he rumbled.

"I know Logan, but I said I 'tamed' you, not 'control'. There's a difference," Cat scolded jokingly.

"You're just the only one that just doesn't get on my nerves as much as everyone else," Logan defended, but he was doing it half-heartedly. Cat could only shake her head at him.

Cat shivered in pain as another jolt from her leg ran up her spine. She quickly removed her hand from his face and she swallowed, "I think I'll have some breakfast and a painkiller the size of a cow."

Logan looked at her and got up, "That won't be necessary."

Cat watched him rummage through his drawers and pulled out a gray plaid over shirt. He slipped it on, but didn't button it up. He ran his fingers through his wild hair and helped her up.

"Do you want to change?" His voice was a little uncertain.

"Probably a good idea," Cat agreed with him and to her surprise, he helped her get into her own room. Logan looked around before letting go.

"Don't go anywhere unless you want to get someone else. These stupid casts are driving me insane and I can't really get undressed," Cat admitted and she felt herself turning red. Logan grinned crookedly at her and Cat glared at him, "I know that's what you want so don't make me feel anymore uncomfortable with those sly looks!"

"Hell, remember your little dip in the lake?" Logan chuckled, slowly closing the gap between them. Cat looked away; at least he had only seen her scarred back and nothing else. _Just tell him to get Storm or someone else. But I really don't trust them. Well then swallow down your damn pride and get it over with!_

Cat was about to tell Logan to go get someone, but he was already standing right in front of her. She could tell he wasn't as nervous about this as she was, but then again she was talking about Logan. She felt some tugging on her sleeve as he tried to get it over her cast.

He slowly brought out his middle claw and made a short cut in the cuff. She watched as he was able to slide the sleeve right off her arm. Cat pulled her arm to her body and pulled the other arm out of its sleeve.

She covered her bra with her arms as Logan raised the shirt off her and tossed it onto Cat's bed. He stared at her for a minute, his eyes wide. She knew she was bandaged up to the extreme, but apparently Logan didn't know.

Cat stood and stared back at him until they finally made eye contact. The memories made a lump in her throat and she could feel tears trying to get loose, but she couldn't let them. Logan tossed her a baggy t-shirt, one that could easily go over her cast. When she slipped it on, Logan grabbed her around the waist and drew her close.

"I promise, Mystique will pay," He whispered in her hair. Cat slowly pushed him away and put on her sling.

"Come on Logan. You have work to do and I don't want to talk about it," Cat said sadly and slowly walked, though she was limping, with Logan down into the kitchen.

The teachers were already there, eating breakfast. Xavier frowned when he saw Cat with her arm wrapped over Logan's shoulders for a little extra support. Cat could only smile as Logan dumped her near a chair and headed for the fridge.

"Hey Cat, how are you feeling today?" Scott asked cheerfully between mouthfuls of muffin.

"Fine thank you," Cat replied readily.

"And how about you Logan?" Scott added, but it was mock politeness.

"Like shit, so watch out One Eye or you won't be able to see for the rest of the day," Logan growled and began to drink out of a half-gallon of milk.

"Logan, that's disgusting," Storm wrinkled up he nose.

Logan smirked at her, "Got milk?"

"He just likes to show off like the asshole he is," Scott sneered.

"Repeat it and I'll give you somethin' to show," Logan warned and flipped him off.

Cat rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling, "Logan, leave him alone." She raised an eyebrow and Logan went back to drinking his milk. "Can you get me that muffin and bagel?"

Logan grabbed them after wiping milk onto the back of his hand. He set them down on the table in front of her and finished the half-gallon.

"Well, at least he finished it this time," Hank commented.

"Cat, I was wondering if you would be able to tell us about your kidnapping," Xavier glanced at her and Cat felt her face go white.

She poked the half eaten bagel in front of her, "I really don't want to."

"I understand, just take your time," Xavier said warmly. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have to grade some chemistry exams."

"I need to change those bandages," Hank smiled. Cat nodded, but when she felt Logan stand behind her, she looked up.

"Transfer my blood to her," Logan stated gruffly, putting a hand on Cat's shoulder. "She'll heal."

"Wow, Logan's actually volunteering for something other than killing someone," Scott grinned wickedly.

"You're the one that needs a leash," Logan snapped back.

"I was hoping you would mention that Logan," Hank quickly said, pleased. "Come by the infirmary later on today. I apologize Cat, but I have to attend some business this morning."

Cat shrugged, "I also have plans of my own so it works perfectly." Hank nodded and also left.

"Well, I have gym to go teach. Damn rugrats," Logan sighed loudly and allowed to be used as support. He slowly slid his hand around her waist as she placed an arm over his shoulders again.

"I'll see you two later," Cat said cheerfully and walked with Logan down into the Danger Room.

"So when do the students wake up?" Cat asked once he sat her down on the Danger Room floor.

"In about a half hour," Logan replied as he looked at his watch.

"What's the lesson today?" Cat watched in fascination as Logan cracked his neck and stretched his arms.

"I'm putting the rats in a simple simulation, they should be all right," Logan sighed and took off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor.

"Hey Professor Logan!" Bobby Drake said excitedly as he jumped the few stairs to get down into the Danger Room. A few more students came down, but with less enthusiasm.

"Okay, listen up. The goal of this damn simulation I'm given you today is about teamwork. You're going to be graded by the way you act with others!" Logan barked and picked up Cat in his arms, taking her into the control room.

He put her down and began to press a few buttons. The Danger Room quickly changed into the first floor of the mansion. Men in uniforms seemed to come out of the walls.

"God they suck!" Logan moaned after a few minutes into the simulation. Cat had to agree with him. They weren't working together.

Logan slammed his hand on a red button and marched back down to the students. Cat was a little glad that she couldn't hear the conversation because Logan's face was contorted with rage, the large veins in his neck pulsating with his fury.

The students were a little pale as they came back upstairs and they walked silently back for the main floors. Logan came up beside her, his anger still visible as he began to shut down the machine.

"They will never become X men at this rate," Logan snarled. He had put his shirt back on and he was pulling up the sleeves.

Cat went to his front and carefully put her hands around his waist, letting them run against his skin, feeling the curves of his muscles on his back. She reached up and kissed his neck where one of his pounding veins was.

"Logan, everything will be fine," She said soothingly, trying to cool him down. He looked down at her, his feral rage flashing in the back of his eyes. She smiled at him as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Well, that went faster than I thought. We have a few hours to kill, what did you want to do?" He grinned, the anger disappearing.

"How 'bout a trip down to the lake," Cat stared off into the distance.

"Skinny dipping isn't involved this time, right?" Logan raised an eyebrow comically.

"No, not this time," Cat gave him the cutest wink she could muster in her state. Logan gave a growl/chuckle and followed her limping gate.

The lake was beautiful in the early morning and Cat heaved a huge sigh. She leaned into Logan's side with her arms wrapped around him. This was the way she liked the world, alone with no havoc to bother her. This morning when she was stroking Logan's face, she wanted to be that relaxed for the rest of her life.

"Now what's with this party for you today?" Logan asked gruffly. His eyes scanning the landscape around them, and Cat noticed he was completely calm.

"I think it is Rouge's excuse to just set up a party," Cat shrugged. "If I wasn't the guest of honor, I wouldn't be going."

Logan gave a grunt and left her side. Cat watched him put his forehead against a tree, mumbling to himself. She hesitated then went to his side, worry creeping into her mind. She had never seen Logan so stressed.

"Logan, what's wrong? You've been acting a little strange ever since you rescued me," Cat whispered, rubbing her hand over his back.

"You've managed to get to me Cat and not everyone is allowed to do that. You're making me feel feelings I don't know how to deal with them. I'm taking advantage of you Cat," His voice took on an edge of desperation.

"What do you mean?" She didn't think Logan was taking advantage of her.

"I've been with women before Cat. A few days at the most, just to take them to bed. I think I'm doing it to you," He rasped, his whole body tight underneath Cat's hand. "I don't want to hurt you. Everyone I seem to be close with gets hurt or even killed and-."Cat quickly put her hand over his mouth, his eyes contained all the fear he felt, but was unwilling to show it to the world.

Cat understood him completely. The Wolverine was afraid. And he wasn't afraid of any little thing. He was afraid he would hurt her, "You think my kidnapping is your fault?" She finally understood his weird actions around her. He gave her a look of sadness and pain, a first for him.

"It's not your fault Logan. You need to stop brooding over it. I'm right here and it'll be okay," Cat said quickly. Logan removed his forehead off the tree and slammed his hands into his pockets.

Cat decided to be a little daring with him. She reached up and began to caress his face just like this morning. He gave a depressed little sigh and stared at her warily, "You're my damn weakness Cat."

"Now that's the Wolverine I love," Cat laughed as Logan closed his eyes again. He was such a gentle man behind the fierce snarl.

"Logan!" Rogue's voice made them both jump. Cat couldn't see her and by the way Logan was looking around, he didn't either. "Where are you Wolvie? You're supposed to be helping decorate!"

"Go down to Hank and see if he can help you yet. I guess I have paper to go and shred," Logan grinned and jogged off to the mansion. Cat watched him leave.

00000

"Okay, that paper in the pile is for you to shred. Take your anger out of it if you want. Put the bucket underneath you so it'll collect the shreds. Come on Logan, chop chop!" Rogue smiled and went over to Bobby who was blowing up balloons.

Logan studied the colored paper and released his claws. Grabbing a piece, he began to slash at it, sending little bits into the bucket. His mind began to travel back to Cat.

He shouldn't have told her his feelings. No one needed to know Wolverine's darkest fears, not even Wolverine's girlfriend. He ripped another piece of paper up. A bright flash startled up and he looked up with a scowl.

Storm was holding a camera, a large smile on her face, "That'll be a great photo. Wolverine pitching in to help for his girlfriend's party."

"Listen 'Ro, I'm not in the mood," Logan blinked as Storm took another picture.

"Love being too hard on you?" She laughed. Logan frowned; she always knew what was bothering him.

"Well, tonight, just to let you know, you have to dance with Cat tonight," Storm eyed him wickedly.

Logan felt his stomach drop, "I don't dance."


	13. School Dance

"Logan!" Cat came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much! Even my old scars are gone," Cat gave him a little squeeze and Logan almost choked for air.

He had finished the paper shredding hours ago and had been enjoying the quiet time in the wreck room. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and went back to watching the hockey game. He sensed Cat pause then felt her hands go down his shirt, playing with the hair on his chest. She put her chin on his head and watched the game.

Another bright flash told him that Storm had entered the room. "That one's goin' in the album!" She said triumphantly and held up her camera. "Logan and his girlfriend, how cute!"

"'Ro, I'm warning you! If you take another picture the film's becoming mine," Logan growled. To his amazement, Cat seemed completely comfortable with her picture being taken while she was flirting with him. For him, it was like driving a knife into his back. He had a reputation to keep.

Storm took another picture and gave Logan a dirty grin, "I think that one will be posted on the fridge when everyone gets up."

"That's it!" Logan snarled and got up. He ran for Storm who shrieked playfully and ran down the hallway. Before Logan could run after her he felt a gentle tug from behind on his ademantium.

"Come on Logan, I'm starving and you should be too. Let's go see if there's anything to eat," Cat lowered her outstretched hand and jogged past him for the kitchen.

Logan smirked at her and slowly followed. He walked past the other wreck room where the dance party would take place later on. A band had been rented and was busy setting up their equipment. He noticed Rogue in the center of it all. She was busy ordering everyone around and helping set up herself.

Scott who was a little amused seeing Cat and him together occupied the kitchen. Logan felt ready for any little crack comment Scott had and positioned himself next to Cat who had already gotten herself a pre-made peanut butter sandwich.

"So what the hell are you doing in here Scott? Getting ready for that dance tonight?" Logan asked. He made sure his words were dripping with taunt.

"Are you two going to dance?" Scott sneered, his whole attention set on Logan's facial expression. Logan kept it blank, but it was difficult not to wince.

"I doubt it. I don't dance and I don't even want to go," Cat shrugged, completely oblivious to the silent quarrel going between the two men.

"You better have some new moves this time. The last ones were pretty bad," Logan snorted. At the last school dance Scott had gotten terribly drunk and danced his ass off. Logan thought it was funny as hell, but Scott was always embarrassed that he let himself get that tipsy.

"Maybe I'll see some moves from you, but I hope not too animalistic and behave yourself," Scott grinned devilishly. "Cat will just need to keep you on a short restraint that's all. Can't be chasing after woman tonight, you've got a girlfriend. That means commitment Logan."

"Gee, I'll keep that in mind One Eye," Logan rolled his eyes. So the whole school knew that Cat and him were something more. Logan wasn't all too worried about it. After all, he suspected he would fall in love at some point. It felt good that he had actually gotten over his silent fight with himself about Cat and he was pleased that it was acceptance and not hatred.

Cat only shook her head at them, "Have you two been like this since you met?"

"Yes," Logan and Scott said in unison, looking at each other. Cat began to laugh hard and Logan stared at her. It had been a while since he had heard her laugh and he liked the sound.

Storm's quiet footsteps warned him that she was coming. Before she could take the picture Logan set off his middle claw just as she snapped the button.

"Oh Logan! You ruined it," Storm studied the camera as if Logan's foul action would break it.

"Well then next time, don't take my picture," Logan warned and his claw disappeared.

"Why don't you just go live in one of those wolf dens and then you can hide in there whenever Storm has her camera," Scott snapped mockingly.

"Why don't you just go stick it where the sun don't shine and leave it there. That way whenever we bring it up again, you won't be able to repeat it," Logan snapped back.

"I think I'm going to tell the Professor," Cat stood suddenly, her voice quiet and dry. Scott gaped at her and Logan only stared, speaking to her through eye contact.

"I'm ready," Cat looked back at him, fully reading the message he had. "Besides, he needs the information."

Logan slowly followed her to Xavier's office with Scott and Storm in tow. He knew that Cat was going to have difficulties explaining her tale. Logan also knew what it was like to be tortured and battered and he didn't like the memories either. He wanted to be there for her when she needed him to make up for what he felt like he had done to her.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" Xavier smiled, but stopped when he saw their blank faces. Scott took a wooden chair in the back corner and clenched his teeth. Logan could smell his worry from the middle of the room and it burned his nose. Storm leaned onto the closed door and fiddled with her short hair.

Logan would have rather been in the opposite corner of Scott, but hesitantly sat down in the leather chair near Xavier's desk. Without a word he inclined back as Cat sat down on the little bit of chair between his legs. She carefully leaned back onto Logan's chest and he rested his arms across Cat's waist.

"I know what Magneto is going to do next," Cat said softly, staring past the Professor.

"Start from the beginning," Xavier folded his hands on his desk.

"At first I heard a crash in Logan's room, but I only thought he was taking his anger out on something so I didn't do anything. The next thing I knew, he was in my room kissing me," Cat gripped Logan's hand hard. Logan smelled tears, but he restrained from wiping them away.

"I didn't know it was the mutant named Mystique everyone talks about. She somehow drugged me and took me to a dark place," Her voice soon became strained and she was staring off onto the floor.

"I don't know how many torture sessions I went through. I lost count around five. Every time they asked about the X men and any information I had that would help destroy you guys. Both the torture sessions and the bracelet was hurting me so I assumed I was going to die." Logan tightened his hold protectively and Cat answered by squeezing his hand.

"What was the bracelet? I noticed this morning that it had been removed," Xavier asked quietly.

"Magneto said that it would take my mutation and give it to him. I'm way more powerful than he is and I guess he wanted that power. Everyone does realize I can sense any little bit of metal right? It doesn't have to be in great doses. Even right now, I could kill you Professor," Cat said between soft sobs.

"So your powers are back?" Storm finally stopped fiddling with her hair and looked at them.

"Somewhat, they had to slowly come back to me, but it will still have to take time. Logan's blood kinda helped with that too. I mean, this morning I couldn't feel the metal in anyone else's body besides Logan's, but now I can sense everything around me," Cat held out her hand and Logan's flew right into it. Out of reflex he pulled it back as Cat let go of her hold on him and summoned the ring on Storm's index finger to her.

"Where is Magneto going?" Xavier studied the ring on Cat's palm.

"He's going to New York to kill the normal human beings. He has my powers so any little bit of metal is within his reach," Cat shivered at a thought.

"Scott."

"Yeah professor?" He stood.

"Leave tomorrow and go back to Canada. Search his base. I need to know when he's going to attack. Since Cat has returned I've been in Cerebro, but he is hiding from me," He ordered. Scott nodded.

"Please excuse me," Cat whispered and ran out of the room.

Logan watched her leave. _Take care of her._ Xavier's voice echoed in his head. Logan turned back to the professor and winked, "Don't worry about it."

"Rogue's party is starting at four so I want everyone down in the wreck room by that time," Xavier shook his head and looked out the window. Logan looked down at his watch. It was only ten minutes away.

Logan took that as a sign to leave and went to go find Cat. Her scent was still lingering in the air so he quickly followed it. It felt weird not to have her by his side. The trail took him into the wreck room where the dance was going to take place. She had tucked herself in the corner with her knees close to her chest.

"Do you think I told him too late?" Cat looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen from tears.

"Nah," Logan shook his head. He held out his hand to help her up, but Cat only stared at it.

"Later on tonight," Logan paused. "I'll show you how to fight."

Cat studied his hand one more time before taking it. He pulled her to her feet and she fell into his chest. "Thanks," She wiped her eyes.

"Hell, you're goin' to need it if you are coming with us," Logan inhaled her scent.

The band began to play and all the students rushed in to dance. Logan winced at the blasting sound and quickly left Cat's side as everyone went over to wish her well.

He went to the terrace and began to patrol the area. It was unnecessary, but since the attack on the mansion, he had been on edge. Mystique getting past him also drove him nuts. He should have been paying attention, but instead he was fighting with himself about Cat.

He looked into the window and saw Cat talking to Storm. The two girls were giggling about something and Logan snorted. He glanced at the setting sun. _A few more hours, I don't know how much I'll be able to handle._

Logan made sure he was away from the entire dance. He spent most of his time circling the mansion, investigating any little noise. He even tried to hunt down a rabbit just to get his adrenalin running. Logan let it go after cornering it and grinned as it ran off.

When Logan returned to the terrace, Cat was leaning on the stone railing. She smiled at him as he went up the few steps to get on the terrace. He leaned next to her and stared off into the trees.

"What happened to dancing?" Logan asked in amusement. He could hear the band playing a slow song.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if you would be so kind and dance with me." Cat held out her hand. Logan gave her a dirty look.

"What did I tell you before? I don't dance," Logan complained. Cat grabbed his hand anyway.

"No one's going to see us out here. Come on Logan. Stop being such a sourpuss," Cat teased and pulled him into the middle of the terrace. She wrapped her arms across the back of his neck and began to dance slowly.

"What is it with you?" Logan sighed in defeat, resting his arms on her waist.

"I knew you before you became the infamous Wolverine so don't be surprised if I can manipulate you. Besides, you're good looking as hell," Cat laughed and shook her head. Logan chuckled at her dryly.

The dance went by fast for him. He was actually enjoying himself. When the song ended Cat looked around for a split second then began to pull him for one of the doors. She opened it and ran past the room where the dance was taken place and pretty much dragged him up the flight of stairs.

"Where the hell are we going?" Logan asked.

"Quiet Logan or someone will hear us," Cat whispered. She went into his room and Logan followed. She quietly closed the door and studied him. He instantly knew what she was up to.

"Cat, I don't want to hurt you," Logan shook his head stubbornly, but Cat pushed him onto the bed, straddling his legs.

"You won't. I know you Logan and I know you won't. After my near run in with death, I actually regretted not being here with you," Cat's violet eyes went distant. Logan quickly brought her back into the present with a forceful kiss.


	14. Stryker's Daughter

00000

Cat opened her eyes slowly and relished the moment of silence with the feeling of Logan right beside her. The previous night had been one to remember. She heard Logan shift and he put a hand on her bare back.

"I was supposed to show you some moves yesterday," Logan mumbled, sleep still visible in his voice.

"Mm, I like what happened instead," Cat sighed back. "What's happening today?" Cat slowly turned her head to look at him and he continued to rub his hand against her back.

"We need to go back to Canada and see the place where I found you," Logan groaned and rolled over onto his back, scratching his head and blinking at the brightness.

"Do you think I can come with?" Cat jutted out her lower lip and Logan laughed.

"Hell, I don't give a shit, but I have a feeling One Eye might," Logan shrugged. Cat yawned and wrapped herself in the sheet. With another yawn she got up and began to head for her room.

"I'll see you in ten minutes down in the Danger Room," Cat smiled and quickly ran through the bathroom with the ends of the sheet dragging behind her.

While Cat changed, she heard Logan stumble into the bathroom and get into the shower. She sighed and finished getting dressed and collapsed onto her bed. She hadn't slept much last night and was a little tired. She wasn't planning dozing off, but she did. She could still hear everything around her, yet she was asleep.

"Come on Cat!" Logan's voice woke her up. He grabbed her pillow and began to whack her with it. Cat shrieked and ran out into the hallway, trying to dodge Logan's attempts to hit her.

Cat ran ahead into the Danger Room. To the surprise of them both, the rest of the team was talking in the middle of the room. Storm smiled when she saw Cat running in with Logan hot on her heels with a pillow in hand.

"Hey Cat! Want to join us in practice?" Scott said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I need some warm ups, I'm a little rusty," Cat admitted.

"That's okay, we'll do some easy lessons," Storm patted her in the shoulder. Cat smiled and watched as the area around them changed into a snow-covered forest. She crouched low in battle stance near Logan looked around for any sort of movement. Before she could even see or hear them, she felt them. The light metal in their bodies was like a beacon._ Maybe I don't need so much practice._ She turned in the direction of the force and held up her hand. With a flick of her wrist a man with a large rifle came flying through the trees towards them. By the time the guy landed on the ground, he was dead.

"I thought you said you were rusty!" Logan shouted and ran off towards the now visible men. Cat summoned more energy fields and began to send guys into trees or any other object. Some she even flew to Logan or another team member that wanted more things to destroy.

"Let's see some of those combat moves!" Logan hollered at her and slashed his way through to her side. Cat nodded and picked an easy target. She jumped and kicked the guy in the face, sending him sprawling in the snow.

"Oh, you really needed some lessons," Logan smirked sarcastically.

"Well, I actually just wanted to spend some extra time with you. It was my excuse," Cat laughed as she punched a guy in the jaw.

"You don't need to worry about not being near me darlin'," Logan came up from behind and attacked the guy that was trying to sneak up to Cat.

Once all the guys were finished off, the team along with Cat went into the room with all the suites. "Storm, can you give Cat a suite and let's get outta here," Logan gave Storm a sidelong glance. Storm nodded.

Scott's face contorted, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It is a damn good idea," Logan bellowed. Scott closed his mouth and shrugged.

Cat officially hated the black leather. She tried stretching it in her seat in the jet. Everyone was quiet. Cat could feel her stomach dropping with every minute. She didn't want to go back. Both Beast and Logan were dozing in their chairs and Storm and Scott who were in pilot seats were talking quietly with each other.

They came to the area faster than she would have liked. Logan went out first to check and see if the coast was clear then began to cautiously head in the direction he found her in. Cat brought up the rear; every little noise was something to get her, even the crunching of the X men's boots in the snow.

"This is where I found her," Logan pointed. The chains were snow covered, but still there. Cat looked around and noticed the underground entrance farther down the line. Scott put a hand to his visor and began to edge his way over. Everyone was fearful and it was all her fault. Magneto was now almost undefeatable since the power transfusion.

Scott opened the door and beckoned the others to join him, "It's clear. Maybe they left."

"Nah," Logan growled as he sniffed the air. "At least a few of his goons are still roaming around. I can smell them," He wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

Cat was about to argue Logan's point when she felt a strong magnetic energy. She spun around, making the team enter battle mode. She looked frantically at Scott, "Magneto's still here! We have to get out while we've got the chance."

"We've beaten him before. We can do it again," Storm replied soothingly, trying to calm everyone down.

"It's just that this time, Mystique's gonna be dead," Logan snarled, glancing around the area.

"Where's Magneto Cat?" Scott demanded. Cat winced and pointed down below.

"We'll get our asses kicked down there. We need to bring him up here," Logan sighed and began to examine the area.

"Leave that to me. I suggest everyone go off and hide." Cat turned to the door and caught Logan's wrist just as he was about to go off, "Leave Magneto to me."

Logan winced, but nodded. Cat watched him go off and when the rest of the team was invisible to the naked eye, Cat turned back for the door. With a groan she plied off the metal door from its hinges and sent it flying into the compound. There were some large explosions from inside. The magnetic energy began to get stronger.

Cat backed up a few feet just as Magneto marched out of the compound. "Well, my dear. I thought you were dead. Do all you X men come back to life?" He chuckled. Cat noticed Mystique standing beside him along with a young man she didn't recognize.

Cat raised her hand and concentrated on Magneto's force, but Magneto did the same. They entered a magnetic lock. The waves of power were even visible as they fought one another. Mystique and the young man grinned and began to make their way for her. If they could break her hold, she would die.

A snarl from above made her grin. Logan sprang from his hiding place and skidded to a halt in front of Mystique. The surprise attack startled the metamorphic mutant, but she quickly changed into Logan. Storm created a dark fog, dousing them in the mist. Cat could barely see Magneto as she added more power to her attacks.

A spout of flame to her left made her do a double take. A red laser followed the blast sending bits of tree and rock from whatever it hit. Rain was added to the fog though the cold made it turn into sleet. Cat didn't see anymore of the flame after that, but she didn't have the time to. Magneto was putting more pressure against her and it was becoming more difficult to keep all his attention on her. With a flick of his wrist, he could kill any of them.

Cat suddenly felt a wave of pain from the back of her mind. She went to her knees and screamed with her eyes closed. The wave of pain came again, but stronger this time and it wasn't from Magneto. She struggled to keep her powers flowing against Magneto's.

Her mind began to feel like it was going to explode. She wanted to just lie down and sleep. With another strangled cry she felt all her power rush out of her mind and slamming into Magneto's waves. Hers shattered his and the power continued all the way into him. Magneto was thrown backwards. Cat began to feel strange, as if she was invincible.

Something inside her raged and she charged forward with her hand holding Magneto down. She had literally drained him, all her lost power and more surging through her, giving her energy. She lunged and a volt of pain came from her other hand.

Everything else went in a blur. When Cat came back from her ravage attack, the team was around them. Mystiques arms were pinned behind her by Logan, who was staring at Magneto wide eyed.

Cat looked down and cried out. Her hand was balled into a fist and pressed down onto Magneto's chest. She slowly pulled her hand away and three somewhat deformed claws came out along with it. Cat began to panic. _What the hell are these? Where did they come from? When did this happen?_

Without even thinking, the claws put themselves away, leaving gashes between her knuckles that began to bleed dangerously. Magneto was staring at her, but he was fading slowly.

"Great, now the world has two Wolverines," he gasped and with a shudder his life escaped him.

Cat gripped her hand and exhaustion gripped the back of her mind. She fell back into the snow. They didn't have time to dawdle however; Storm helped Cat to her feet and assisted her into the jet. Cat collapsed into her chair.

"Thanks," Cat croaked and tried to calm down.

She felt Logan's presence before she saw him. "You did good," He said finally from behind. Cat snorted, "Oh yeah, killing someone is something to be good at."

"Did you know that he was killing Storm while you were fighting him? Come on Cat, you saved her life," Logan said approvingly.

Cat chuckled dryly, "I think I'm goin' to need a beer when we get back."

Logan chuckled with her, "I'll join you."

Cat watched as Storm carefully wrapped her hand up in clean white bandages. It throbbed painfully, but when it had tightened bandages around it, it felt better.

"I didn't know you also had claws," Scott handed her a bottle of water.

Cat took a long swig, "Well, I am Stryker's daughter." Scott's face turned white and Logan gave a loud snort.


	15. Wolverine's Past Connection

00000

Logan held his breath. He looked through the glass window in the wall that separated him from her. Something was terribly wrong, but no one would tell him what it was. Hank was busy injecting a liquid into her arm. Her hand was bandaged so it looked like it was two times in size. They wouldn't let him in to help and Logan was nearly willing to shred the wall apart to get at her.

"She'll be alright Logan," Storm patted his shoulder as she came up to him. Logan peeled his eyes away from Cat so he could acknowledge Storm's presence.

"No she's not. I'm not dumb 'Ro. Something's wrong and no one is tellin' me what it is!" Logan slammed his fist into the blue tiles, creating a dent.

"Logan, come with me," Storm grabbed his hand and dragged him into the infirmary. Hank was startled at their entrance and he held up his hands, stepping in front of the bed Cat was sitting on.

"I can't let you get any closer," He warned, glaring at Storm.

"And why not?" Logan demanded, his voice rising with each word. He looked between Storm and Hank. "What the hell is goin' on that I don't know? Damn it, I want answers!"

"I'm not well Logan," Cat said quietly, tears escaping her closed eyes.

Hank sighed in defeat, "The power surge was too much and her body is reacting to it negatively. If we don't do something soon, the magnetic force she creates will eat away at the metal in her body until…"

"I'm dying!" Cat shouted and buried her face into her hands. Logan took a step toward her, but Hank stopped him.

"The magnetic force will kill you! You've got too much metal in your body," Hank pleaded, pushing against Logan with a firm hand. Logan glared at him, "There's gotta be somethin' you can do."

"There is, and I even have Rogue's consent," Hank said cautiously. Logan's eyes widened and he shook his head. "You just asked if there is something we can do and here it is," Hank snapped desperately. "Rogue must touch her and drain some of the access power. It will decrease the overload. We also need your help if we do this."

"And how do I enter this lovely picture?" Logan demanded. His whole jaw clenched to contain the rage he was feeling.

"You will have to touch Rogue so the magnetic force will disperse also into you. Rogue knows how to give you some of it, the professor has been teaching her," Hank explained. "Your healing factor should clear up the power inside you and if Rogue consumes some of your ability, she will be fine too."

"Why don't you just set me up on one of those blood transfusion things? Then you wouldn't have to put Marie into the picture!" Logan growled angrily.

"It can't work like that! We have to hand out her power in small doses. If we do like you suggest, you could kill her with a mutant gene overload," Hank's voice was taking on the edge of fear as he looked at Logan hopefully.

Logan contorted his features in wild anger, "Why the hell are you asking me for? I'm willin' to kill myself for her so let's get this over with so I can go out and get a beer."

Beast nodded and Storm rushed out to go find Rogue. "Lay down just in case Rogue consumes too much," Hank, advised Cat and she quickly did as she was told. Logan noticed her face was paler than normal and sweat was running down her forehead. Her eyes had taken on this odd haze and Logan began to panic.

"Logan sit here," Hank pulled up a chair so Logan could sit down. Logan rolled up his sleeve and stared at Cat in concern. She managed to give him a weak smile before closing her eyes. Her breathing became labored just as Rogue came running in.

With out any instructions, Rogue ripped off her gloves. She went between Logan and Cat and stretched out her arms until one hand touched Logan's forehead and the other was touching Cat's arm. He instantly felt the power drain and he sagged in his chair. An odd sensation surged through him and he began to get flashes of pictures in his head. They were Cat's memories of Stryker's base.

They were hard to decipher and Logan didn't have the strength to concentrate. Rogue was taking more than he expected. It was Hank who separated them when the time was right. He pulled Rogue from between them and Logan collapsed onto the floor, his vision blurring.

"Calm down Logan, you have to relax!" Storm shouted and grabbed his struggling form by his shoulders.

"Both girls are all right," Hank said soothingly. Logan finally calmed down, getting the news he wanted. His vision went dark and Logan let it come.

The next thing he knew was that the ceiling of the infirmary was really dull to look at. He could smell pure oxygen each time he took a breath and shuddered. He didn't like medical attention. He turned his head and saw Cat peacefully asleep on a bed near him.

She had many tubes covering her arms and face. She was also on pure oxygen and her chest rose high as she sighed. Logan heard two faint irregular beeps and noticed that his heart was being monitored. He looked down to his bare chest and began to peel away the little sensors. He ripped away the tubes for the oxygen and sat up, shaking off the dizzy feeling.

Logan's mind began to compile all the memories he had received and he clutched his head. There were too many and he had a headache. Gripping his head with one hand, he staggered over to Cat's bed where he fell on the open space next to her still form. Her eyes shot open at the shifting mattress underneath her.

"Oh my God! What are you doing up?" Cat gasped, gripping his arm to help him up onto the bed.

"I don't know," Logan mumbled. Cat shifted so she was lying on her side facing him. Logan closed his eyes and began to feel himself drop off.

He felt Cat moving around underneath the sheets and opened one eye. She had turned around so she was facing the same direction with him. She snuggled into the little dip his body formed with her back pressed up against his stomach and chest. Logan wrapped an arm over her waist and gave her neck a kiss.

"I thought I had lost you," He said finally, feeling himself choking up. Cat nestled up closer to him.

"I'll never leave you," Cat whispered.

00000

"How are they doing?" Xavier asked as he and Hank made their way back down to the infirmary.

"They're doing fine. I'm glad that it worked," Hank said proudly. Xavier nodded his head. They came up to the window that looked into the infirmary and he smiled. Logan was holding Cat protectively and both of them were asleep.

"I think Scott was right," Hank chuckled, his blue eyes flashing amusement.

"And what's that?" Xavier raised an eyebrow and looked at the blue mutant.

"Wolverine's Past Connection tamed him," Hank turned back to the two sleeping mutants. They noticed Cat stir and her face twisted into an exhausted smile.

**Author's Note- Thanks for all the great reviews. Let me know if I should continue this into another story! For now this is the end of Cat and Logan. Just saw X3 and I have a few ideas for after fanfics but don't worry. If I get reviews that want to hear more about Cat and Logan, they'll be back! Jackman-fan**


End file.
